Bakura's Situation
by Nanashio
Summary: Rated because Bakura becomes a girl..? Nah, and nope, no tormenting... I just thought this might be interesting, and these kinds've been done... hopefully it goes well. TristanBakura, and some attempted KaibaJoey
1. Their Arrival

Disclaimer: not mine, plain and simple ^_^  
  
Warnings: no bashing! no humiliating! I would never, especially not to Bakura! I like him too much... then what's this about? Bakura's becomes a girl. Why? It's been done, right? for other fics yeah... so I figure I should give it a try. How did he? my 'counter-part/muse' makes a cameo...  
  
Nanaki: WAI! I am now called her muse!!!  
  
And... alright, let's start? Coupling...? it's me, I think it's kinda obvious...  
  
Nanaki: Tristan/Bakura... *shrugs, then grins and opens a can of canned laughter*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura hopped out of the van, his eyebrow raised, impressed. It was a beautiful two-floored log cabin. Almost something out of a story. The whole building looked warm and inviting already, despite the small lack of civilization.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Joey Wheeler asked, with a grin.  
  
"It feels like I'm imposing..." Bakura said, slowly.  
  
"Why would you feel that way?" Yugi Muto asked, with a small smile. "Friends are allowed to come up here... and you're a friend..."  
  
Bakura bit his lip, "yes... thank you, Joey..."  
  
"Nah, no problem..." Joey replied, waving a hand cheerfully.  
  
"Don't see why you invited me..." Seto Kaiba muttered, as he shouldered his backpack.  
  
"Do one kind gesture, what's he do? Complain..." Joey said, with a roll of his eyes. Kaiba silently glared at him.  
  
"Hey, as long as you guys get along, then there'll be nothing wrong with this trip..." Tea Gardner chirped cheerfully. She took a deep breath, "smell that air!"  
  
"Smells like pine, what's the big deal?" Tristan Taylor asked, with a playful roll of his eyes.  
  
"Crisp, isn't it?"  
  
"Depends..." the brunette replied.  
  
"Town's only half an hour away, so... see? Not that far from civilization..." Joey informed the others, with a grin.  
  
"That's all well and good, Joey..." Kaiba said, coldly, as he rolled his blue eyes. "Now how about letting us in, before we all freeze...?"  
  
Joey blinked, confused for a second. Then it dawned on him that he had the keys. "Oh yeah..." he dashed up the front steps, slipping slightly, then jammed the key in the lock, and unlocked the door.  
  
"Come on in... shoes off... oh yeah, Tristan... you have firewood duty..." Joey said, with a small grin. Tristan pursed his lips for a moment, then he sighed in mild agitation.  
  
"Typical... yeah, yeah... I'm off..." He strided up the steps, and dropped his bag inside, then headed for the back of the cabin, to get to the wood shed.  
  
Bakura watched him walk away. Yugi looked up at the silver-haired boy, "Bakura?"  
  
The taller boy jumped, and looked down at Yugi, hastily, "uhh, yes?"  
  
Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Why were you looking at Tristan?" he asked, slowly.  
  
Bakura swallowed, then shrugged, "ummm, I was just wondering if he's been here before... he seems to know what he's doing..."  
  
Yugi nodded, "I think he's been up here two years ago, or so..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Come on guys... you don't wanna catch a cold while we're up here, do you?" Tea called from the door. Both boys shook their heads, and walked up the steps.  
  
***  
  
"Tea...?"  
  
Tea looked up from her magazine, "what's up, Yugi?"  
  
Yugi sat across from her, "I'm just curious about something..." Tea blinked, as she pushed her magazine aside.  
  
"Curious about what...?"  
  
"About..." Yugi trailed off merely pointed at Bakura. He was glancing at Tristan, every so often. And he was very good at it. It went unnoticed. Well, with Yugi as the exception. Tea smiled, widely.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
Yugi shook his head, "not a word..."  
  
Tea covered her mouth, then leaned closer to Yugi, unable to hide her grin. "Wow... you think...?" she started to whispered, eagerly.  
  
Yugi shrugged, "he was also looking out the window, while Tristan was getting the firewood..." he informed her.  
  
Tea tapped her chin. This had promise. Then her heart lifted. Tristan was playing chess with Joey. And the brunette snuck a casual glance at Bakura.  
  
Tea's grin grew wider, and she started rubbing her hands together, Yugi sighed. Maybe it was a mistake to tell Tea, he thought, almost glumly.  
  
***  
  
"Well, goodnight, everyone..." Bakura said, as he stood up.  
  
"It's only 10:30..." Joey protested.  
  
"Must be the early sunsets... goodnight..." Bakura said, with a small smile. He closed his book, and headed for the stairs. Joey raised an eyebrow, then shrugged. He turned back to the game, then blinked.  
  
"You in there, Tristan?" he asked.  
  
Tristan shifted his eyes back to Joey, "what?"  
  
"Were you checking out Bakura?" Joey grinned. Tristan shrugged, and moved his rook across the board. "Were you?" the blonde asked, again.  
  
"Your move..."  
  
Joey sighed, and moved his pawn up. "Why not just admit it...? I mean I'm glad you're over Miho, and all, and you always do this... here you are, a perfect place to hook up with someone, and you're sittin here with me..."  
  
Tristan frowned, and moved his pawn up, making sure to make it diagonal from Joey's pawn. "No offense, Joey... but it's none of your business..."  
  
Joey sighed, and took Tristan's pawn, who took the pawn with his knight, leaving Joey's king in the open. "Check..." Tristan added.  
  
Joey frowned, moving the king, only to lose his bishop. "You gonna do anythin...?"  
  
Tristan rested his chin in his hand, looking over the board, "about what?"  
  
"Bakura..."  
  
Tristan was quiet for a moment, as he thought up a strategy. Spotting Joey shifting impatiently, the brunette sighed. "What am I supposed to do...?" he asked, dryly, seeing a particular move. But it would require sacrificing his knight. So he moved his bishop.  
  
"Anythin... you've been looking at him for almost three months now..." Joey said, as he moved his king. "Don't think I haven't noticed..." Tristan smiled, wryly, as he moved a pawn for no real reason. Then Joey moved his bishop a few squares. "Check..."  
  
Tristan moved his king. "Your move... look, I just don't think Bakura would be interested in someone like me... so, call it... worshipping from afar..."  
  
Joey frowned, and moved his knight, to go after Tristan's queen. "I call it stupidity..."  
  
Tristan smirked, "puh-tay-toe, puh-tah-toe..." he said, curtly. He ignored the knight for the time being. It was too far to worry about now. Joey grinned at his best friend, as he shook his head, in mild exasperation.  
  
"You're hopeless.... always putting yourself down..." he blinked, as Tristan took his other rook with his own. He silently cursed himself for not noticing.  
  
"Thanks, Joey... I forgot you could be a pop therapist..."  
  
Joey sighed, and moved his other knight, since he was more partial to the knight rather than the bishop. Tristan moved his bishop a few squares. "I'm serious... you're a smart guy, you play chess... you have some musical skills... you're a hopeless romantic, too..." Joey pointed out.  
  
"Again, thank you, Joey... but I don't need an ego-boost..." Tristan retorted as he moved his rook over, and took Joey's bishop. Without hesitation, Joey took the rook with his queen. Tristan smirked, and moved up his bishop, and took the queen.  
  
"Damn..." Joey sighed, and glanced over the board. Take the bishop, he would be right in line with Tristan's knight. So without a better move, he moved a pawn.  
  
"Well, as fun as all this is..." Tristan said shortly, and took his queen out. Joey sighed, shoulda seen that coming, he thought. Tristan always brought out his queen when he was ready for the kill. Joey looked over the board again. Tristan, he played strategically from the first move. And the duelist saw he was about to be handed his loss, after his next move.  
  
Joey frowned, and pushed his knight up, taking Tristan's bishop. Tristan smiled, obviously an unimportant piece. He moved the queen, and smiled. "Check..."  
  
Joey frowned, and held his king, as he looked for a place to move. Not there, the knight. Not there, either, the bishop. And of course the queen. Joey sighed, checkmate. He nudged the king, knocking it over. "Why do you say 'check' when you know it's a checkmate..."  
  
Tristan shrugged, "I don't like to gloat..."  
  
"Maybe I can play you, Tristan... you seem like a challenge..." Kaiba said, looking up from his laptop. Tristan raised an eyebrow, but nodded.  
  
"Sure..."  
  
Joey stood up, so Kaiba could take his seat, he punched Tristan lightly in the arm. "You gotta do something about it, sooner or later..."  
  
Tristan nodded, without really listening, as he set up the pieces again. Kaiba, after taking Joey's seat, did the same.  
  
***  
  
A nice dark room, it was warm, too. Even with the cold weather outside. Bakura laid in bed, snuggled cozily in his comforter. He was asleep. Unaware of the the slight jarring of the window.  
  
A figure managed to push up the window, opening it. The figure was too skinny to be a guy. It was a girl. She stepped into the room, shivering. "No respect for geniuses..." she grumbled, then she grinned, at the sleeping figure. His breathing slow and rythymic, definitely a sign of sleepiness. She tip-toed over, and held up her hands, over Bakura's slender form. Softly, she recited an incantation. That sounded suspiciously like "bibidi, babadi boo..."  
  
The girl cackled, in a slightly maniacal way. Bakura shifted slightly causing the girl to panic, so she turned, and scurried towards the window, trying to dive out. But the window slid down. WHUMP! And it was now holding her in place.  
  
"Ack!" she yelped. She pulled at some dry weeds outside, to try and pull herself out. To no avail, since the weeds just got pulled out of the ground.  
  
"Help me, furry friends!" she whispered, urgently. Then a Bambi-like fawn walked to her. "Good, good... get me out of here..." she hissed. The fawn never moved. The girl scowled, "get me outta here!" she repeated. The fawn nipped at her hair. The girl sighed, "fine furry friends my foot..."  
  
Then a large buck appeared out of the nowhere, and grabbed the girl by her collar, then yanked her out. "OW! HEY! ACK!" the girl protested at the rough treatment, as she hit the ground. She jumped to her feet. "Okay... that works... and now, to the forest, my friends! To avoid..." she blinked, as the deer started running gracefully back into the forest, without her. "HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" she yelled, and ran after them, stumbling along the way.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nanaki: *smiles happily* guess who that was!? *blinks, reading it over* SKINNY!?  
  
Nanashi: *shrugs* everything in the last part, belongs to Disney, okey- dokey? okey dokey...  
  
Nanaki: I am not skinny!  
  
Nanashi: of course you're not ^_^ alrighty, next up...  
  
Nanaki: you think I'm skinny?!?!?!  
  
Nanashi: *hums loudly, and starts working on the next chapter* 


	2. Meeting Bakla

Disclaimer: not mine, none of it... I think... unless it's like a Christmas present or something...  
  
Warnings: shounen-ai... er, so to speak... *shrugs*  
  
Now, I'm sure everyone's wondering, since when could Tristan play chess!? *shrugs* I love chess, but I usually lose... er, not that that's important... win or lose, I love it just the same, so I added some of it into this fic, alrighty? alrighty... thank ya ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura yawned, as he stretched. Lazily he opened one eye and looked at the clock at the nightstand. 8am. Way too early, especially considering it was supposed to be their winter break. With a shrug, Bakura curled up in his small blanket cocoon, and closed his eyes. Then he frowned, slightly. That was odd. When did his legs get so slender? Even moreso. Slowly, Bakura opened his eyes again, and looked at his hands. They were small, slender and delicate-looking. His hands never looked this way before.  
  
"What the...?"  
  
Bakura sat up, and looked down. He screamed. Then he gasped, and slapped his hands over his mouth. His voice!? His chest!? Bakura swallowed, nervously, as he lifted the blanket, but he wasn't looking. He was too busy saying a quick prayer, "Please no..." he prayed. Then he slowly looked down.  
  
He screamed again. "No, no, no! Shut up...!" he ordered himself, grabbing a pillow and covering his face with it.  
  
Then there was a knock at the door. "Bakura, you okay?" whoever it was sounded worried. Tristan. Bakura bit his lip, his hands shaking, as he buried himself under the blankets.  
  
"I'm fine..." he called. He cringed. Why did he talk!? Especially with his more feminine voice!?  
  
"Bakura...? Is that you?"  
  
"Ummmmm..." Bakura cringed, as he tugged at his hair. Yugi! Yugi might know what to do! "Can you call Yugi!?"  
  
"Uhhhh..."  
  
Bakura tried to lower his voice, "please! Just do it!"  
  
".... Okay then..."  
  
***  
  
After a few minutes, Yugi shuffled into Bakura's room, he was yawning, and rubbing his eyes, sleepily. "What is it, Bakura...?" he mumbled.  
  
"If I show you... you can't laugh..." Bakura said, staying hidden under the blankets. Yugi blinked, his brow furrowing with concern.  
  
"Are you sick, Bakura? You don't sound like yourself..."  
  
"So observant..." Bakura muttered. Yugi looked hurt, which instantly made Bakura feel terrible. "I'm sorry,Yugi... I'm just... having... a really lousy day, already."  
  
Yugi smiled faintly, since he wasn't the type to stay angry for long. "That's okay... So, what is it?"  
  
Bakura rolled over and slowly sat up, keeping his back at Yugi, as he pushed the blankets off. Then the silver-haired 'boy' stood up, and turned around. Yugi's eyes widened.  
  
"Bakura!?"  
  
Bakura nodded.  
  
"What happened!?"  
  
Bakura shrugged, "I'm just relieved I'm not panicking like I was earlier..." he murmured. Yugi walked around the bed, and gave Bakura the once-over. Slender, willowy figure. No hugely portioned chest or hips. He was more attractive with such a modest figure. His eyes remained the same, warm chocolate brown eyes. And he still had his silky silvery hair. His hands and feet were slender and feminine.  
  
"What're you worried about...? You're pretty..." he said, trying to lighten the mood. But Bakura didn't seem to want to pretend everything was fine.  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm a guy! In a girl's body! You don't find anything wrong with it!?"  
  
Yugi tilted his head, as he folded his arms, thoughtfully. "Hmmmmmmm... why'd you call me?" he asked.  
  
"I was hoping you could help me out here..."  
  
"You couldn't call anyone else...? I mean, I'm glad you asked for my help Bakura, but I don't think I can do much... I've never seen ths kinda thing before."  
  
"Well, imagine how bad it would be if I asked for Joey, Kaiba... or, or Tristan," Bakura pointed out, trying not to blush at the last name.  
  
Yugi smiled, as Bakura hesitantly added Tristan's name to his small list. Then he snapped his fingers, "hey, what about Tea...?" he suggested.  
  
Bakura shook his head, "I don't think she'd tolerate it too well..." Yugi sighed, but he had to agree.  
  
The small duelist bit his lip, as he thought. "Maybe..." he began.  
  
"What should I tell them all?"  
  
Yugi brightened, "got it... I'm not one for lying, but if it's to save a friend's dignity, then we have to..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let's say... Bakura, that's you, got a phonecall, from your dad... he wanted you to come home, because... uhhh, because..."  
  
"Uhhhh, an aunt was visiting, or something...?" Bakura offered, already warming up to the idea. Yugi nodded.  
  
"Yeah... Bakura, that's you, went home to visit an aunt..."  
  
"How do I explain this me...?" Bakura asked, gesturing at himself.  
  
Yugi grinned, this was all falling into place, without a hitch. "You're Bakura's cousin... say your dad and your aunt are switching kids, for the time being..."  
  
"Switching kids?" Bakura asked, doubtfully.  
  
Yugi shrugged, "parents do that..." he assured. "And your dad insisted that you, the female you, come up here, to meet Bakura's friends..."  
  
Bakura started to nod. This may work. "But... what time, then? They might want to know what time I left..."  
  
Yugi blinked, "I think everyone went to sleep about 2 in the morning, so let's say 3am..." Bakura looked doubtful again.  
  
"I left at 3am?"  
  
Yugi shrugged. Bakura sighed, "alright, sounds about right, I suppose..." then he bit his lip. "Wait... How do I know you? When Tristan was at the door, I asked for you, like it was no big deal..."  
  
Yugi smiled, "that's easy, we;ll just say we met before..." Bakura sighed in relief. Alright, it was all going to be just fine.  
  
"Come on... breakfast should be ready right about now..." said Yugi, as he headed for the door.  
  
Bakura nodded. Then he looked down at his pajamas, having no idea what to do about his clothes. Then he shrugged, he could worry about that later.  
  
***  
  
"Mornin, Yuge... what was Bakura screaming about...?" Joey asked, as Yugi and... a very pretty girl entered. He instantly forgot about his question. "Who's that?"  
  
Bakura fidgeted, not liking the way Joey was eyeing him. He grabbed Joey's hand quickly, and started to shake it so he would stop staring. "Hello," he greeted.  
  
Joey nodded, dumbly, "hi... who're you..?"  
  
Bakura blinked. Oh great! A name! He knew he forgot something. "You first..." Bakura said, with a small smile.  
  
"Oh... I'm Joey... Joey Wheeler..."  
  
Bakura shifted uncomfortably, giving Yugi a pleading look. Yugi shrugged, helplessly. Then he forced a cheerful smile, "Joey, that's Bakura's cousin..."  
  
"Oh! Er... hiya, nice to meet you, Bakura's cousin..."  
  
"Likewise..." Bakura said, with a quick nod.  
  
"Still dunno your name though..." Joey said, with a polite smile. Still holding his hand, too. Bakura bit his lip. Yugi was motioning for Bakura to come up with a name, since he saw that they forgot something.  
  
"Think, think, think..." Bakura chided himself. His mind was going a mile a minute. Thankfully, the outcome usually came out well.  
  
"Bakla!" Bakura blurted out. A somewhat decent outcome.  
  
Joey and Yugi blinked at how Bakura introduced him/herself. Bakura cleared his throat, "my name is Bakla..."  
  
"Ah, nice to meet you, Bakla... so, you have an accent, too, huh?"  
  
Bakura nodded, "yes... thank you for noticing..."  
  
"Can't help it..."  
  
Bakura shot Yugi another look. Yugi was biting his lip, to keep from laughing. But Bakura needed help. "Joey..." he scolded, with a look of... disapproval etched in his features. Joey dropped Bakura's hand.  
  
"Heh... Hey, Yuge..."  
  
Yugi turned, and walked away, then started talking with Kaiba. Joey blinked, "Yuge...? Oh man..." he sighed, and walked over to them. Bakura blinked, confused. Then he smiled, seeing Yugi smile assuringly at him.  
  
Tea then walked into the kitchen. And she froze, at the new girl. They both watched each other for a moment. Bakura had no idea how to react. He'd never been sized up before. But he did see Miho do it several times to other girls who talked to him.  
  
"Hello..." Bakura greeted, nervously.  
  
Tea blinked, "hello... I'm Tea..." she held out her hand. "And you are?"  
  
"Bakla..." Bakura shook her hand, hesitantly.  
  
"Bakla...? Well, it's nice to meet you..."  
  
"Same to you..."  
  
"She's Bakura's cousin, Tea..." Yugi told her, as he set the table. Tea brightened.  
  
"Oh! I was curious about the resemblance..." Tea leaned in, studying Bakura's new feminine features, very carefully. "Wow! You look so alike! It's uncanny..." she said, in awe. Bakura nodded, slowly.  
  
"Yes... thank you... I've heard that before..." he said, with a small gulp. Not used to having someone so close.  
  
"I'm betting everyone on your side of the family has those eyes..." Tea said, with a smile. Bakura forced a smile.  
  
"Possibly..."  
  
"Hehe, Tristan's gonna love your eyes too, then..." Tea giggled.  
  
Bakura's heart sped up, "what?"  
  
"Tea! Help me out here! Please..." Joey yelled, as he ran forward, grabbed the said girl's arm, and rushed her to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey! Joey!" Tea protested. Bakura bit his lip, watching Tea get dragged away. So... Tristan liked his eyes? He blushed, slightly.  
  
Kaiba then walked up to him, eyeing Bakura, suspiciously.  
  
"Ummm, hello..." Bakura greeted, slowly.  
  
"Hello... Bakla, was it?"  
  
Bakura nodded, never feeling so intimidated before. Kaiba ran his ice cold eyes over Bakura's now feminine frame. Studying 'her', intently. Then, whatever thoughts were going through his mind, were satisfied. He nodded. She seemed normal enough.  
  
"I'm Seto Kaiba..."  
  
"Yes, I know... uhh, not that Bakura talks about you... I know who are because of the news, and such..." Bakura added, hastily. Don't want him to think I rant about him, or anything, he thought.  
  
Kaiba raised an eyebrow, now thinking this girl was an odd one. But then again, so was Tea Gardner. With a curt shrug, he went back to his laptop, and started typing whatever it was he typed. Bakura sighed in relief. Then his curiousity started eating away at him.  
  
What would Tristan's response to all this be?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nanashi: alrighty, here's how it works... Tea knows both sides of Bakura and Tristan, but Yugi and Joey dunno that... Joey thinks that Tea only knows about Tristan, hence the dragging away... And Yugi thinks Tea only knows about Bakura... so yeah *nods*  
  
Nanaki: confusing... @.@  
  
Nanashi: *snickers* only for you...  
  
Nanaki: *pounces in the almighty spoon of hentai* SPOOOOOOON! ^_^ WAI! 


	3. Same Reactions?

Disclaimer: it's just fun to repeat... if they were mine... wow, I'd be rich, and anyone could sue me! But, they're not mine, so I'm not rich, so you can't sue me... I don't think anyone could right now, what with the disclaimer and all ^___^ it's win/win!  
  
Warnings: *blinks* shounen-ai, so to speak... sorta *shrugs* heh, okay then? okay then *nods* Oh yeah... okay, it's gonna shift from certain POVs, not like first person, but like umm, if it's Bakura, it'll be 'Bakura'.. if it's from the others, Bakura will be referred to as 'Bakla'... okay? I know, I'm bad at explaining things v.v  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, Bakla... what're you doin up here...?" Joey asked, curiously. Bakura blinked, almost ignoring the 'Bakla'. Which wouldn't have been good, since he said it was his/her name.  
  
"Ummm, my mother, she's visiting my uncle, Bakura's father... so, they both agreed that I come up here to meet my... er, Bakura's friends..." Bakura explained, with a small smile.  
  
Then Tristan strolled in, covering his mouth with his hand, as he yawned. Then he blinked, as he looked the table over. His eyes landed on Bakura. Bakura bit his lip. The moment of truth.  
  
Tristan watched the new girl for a moment, wondering who she was. But everyone else seemed to already know her. Tristan sighed, he really didn't like being kept out of the loop. So he strided up to her, and held out his hand.  
  
"Hi... I'm Tristan Taylor..."  
  
Hesitantly, Bakura took his hand, a tingling feeling rushed through him, at the warmth of his hand. "Uhh, I'm Bakla..." he said, softly.  
  
Tristan nodded, "nice to meet you..."  
  
Bakura bit his lip, "same to you..." he mumbled.  
  
"She's Bakura's cousin..." Yugi informed the taller boy, since he was giving him a quizzical look. Tristan raised an eyebrow, then nodded as he released Bakura's hand.  
  
"... Speaking of Bakura..." Tristan looked the table over, again. "Where is he?"  
  
Tea shrugged, "no idea... Bakla, do you know where he is?"  
  
Bakura blinked, reluctantly looking from Tristan to Tea. "Um, who?" he asked.  
  
"Bakura..." Joey, Tea, and Tristan said.  
  
"Oh... he went home, to visit his aunt... er, my mother..." Bakura told them, mentally praying that no one noticed the gaffe. No one did.  
  
"Really..?" Tristan asked, confused. "When?"  
  
Kaiba blinked, "just what I was wondering...."  
  
"Uhhh, I think about 3 in the morning... my uncle calls at the strangest times, doesn't he?" Bakura asked, with a light-hearted smile. Everyone but Yugi blinked, then shrugged, and went back to eating. Bakura sighed with relief.  
  
***  
  
Tristan glanced at Bakla again. She was very pretty. And her eyes, they were the exact same chocolate brown eyes as Bakura's. Very close family resemblance. Right then Bakla was talking with Joey and Tea, with Yugi playing the mediator. For some reason, Yugi wasn't letting Joey or Tea ask too many questions. If they did, Yugi would just answer for Bakla.  
  
Tristan was very observant, especially about people. Though he did make assumptions, a habit he was trying to break. Sure, new girl, really attractive one at that, and Tristan couldn't help but wonder if Bakura really did head back to his father's. Sighing, Tristan rested his chin in his hand, as he stared at the newspaper in front of him.  
  
There went his chance.  
  
***  
  
Tea blinked, seeing Bakla looking at Tristan. Again. Wow, she was almost as sneaky as Bakura. Almost. But not sneaky enough, since she just caught her.  
  
"What're you looking at?" Tea asked, with a knowing smile. Bakla turned to her, her cheeks already reddening.  
  
"Excuse me...?"  
  
Tea gestured at Tristan, "him?" Bakla looked nervous. Tea sighed, and in a big sisterly way, she draped an arm over Bakla's slender shoulders.  
  
"Bakla, you and me, we need to talk..."  
  
Bakla looked confused, "what? Why?"  
  
Tea started leading her to the livingroom. "Hey, where you goin?" Joey asked, confused.  
  
"Girl talk..." Tea answered. "No following..."  
  
***  
  
Bakura fidgeted. Girl talk? He had no idea how these even worked. Maybe girl talk simply met a lecture? Hopefully. Because Bakura had no idea what to say to Tea, especially in a girls' heart-to-heart.  
  
Tea took a seat next to him, and folded her hands neatly in her lap. Bakura sat rigidly, grimacing, dreading the next to come.  
  
"You like Tristan already, huh?"  
  
Bakura's heart pounded harder, his ears ringing, he turned to look at her, "excuse me?" Tea smiled, with a slight shrug.  
  
"I notice these things..."  
  
Bakura shook his head, "you have to be kidding, Tea... I can't like Tristan, because... because..." he paused, racking his brain to think up an excuse.  
  
"Because of Bakura?"  
  
Bakura's heart leapt in his throat. "What!?" he squeaked.  
  
Tea shrugged, "like I said, I notice things... especially if someone likes someone else... like I noticed Kaiba apparently has a thing for Joey, not that he'd admit it... Joey has a small thing for Yugi, hence all their playing around..."  
  
Bakura held up his newly feminine hand, "wait... you think Bakura likes Tristan?" he asked, managing to make himself sound doubtful. He felt guilty for asking, but he had to know. How had he been obvious about it?  
  
Tea shrugged, "those two... they look at each other a lot, they both don't notice... actually, I didn't even notice Bakura looking at Tristan, until Yugi showed me... I think they'd make a nice couple... but, Bakura's too shy to do anything about it, and Tristan... I think he's still hung up on Miho, or something..." she explained, with a sigh.  
  
"Miho..." Bakura muttered, with a shake of his head.  
  
"You know her?"  
  
Bakura blinked, then bit his lip, "ummm... Bakura talked about her a few times..."  
  
"Really? What does he say?"  
  
Bakura fidgeted. What would I say? he wondered. "He says... Miho seems nice enough... but, the way she treats Tristan... that changes his opinion of her."  
  
Tea nodded, "I know... I tried telling Miho that Tristan's a nice guy, but she won't let Bakura get out of her sights... poor Tristan..."  
  
"Poor Bakura..." Bakura muttered, with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"Yeah... but hey, if you like Tristan, you can go for it, if you want... he seemed to be looking at you, too..." Tea told him, with a grin.  
  
Bakura started to blush, "I can't..."  
  
Tea blinked, "why not?"  
  
"Bakura... he would... well, throttle me, I suppose..." he lied. He just wasn't comfortable about doing anything with Tristan, especially as a girl.  
  
"Oh! So you DO know that Bakura likes Tristan, too!"  
  
Bakura gulped, "ummmm, yes... of course..."  
  
"Hey, great! Then you can help me set those two up! When does Bakura get back!?" Tea asked, eagerly.  
  
"Ummm, when I leave... sorry, Tea..." Bakura answered. Hey, it was the truth. Tea's face fell, as her shoulders slumped.  
  
"Nuts..."  
  
"Sorry..." Bakura apologized again. Tea smiled.  
  
"Ah, don't worry about it, Bakla... I can do it on my own... I have my skills..." she assured him, with a firm nod. Bakura nodded.  
  
"I hope you succeed..." he murmured.  
  
***  
  
Tristan drummed his fingers on the table, then he moved a chess piece. Playing by himself was really kind of weird. But it was more of a challenge, since he had to think up two strategies, and right then, white was winning.  
  
"Hey, Tristan, you comin out?" Joey asked, holding his snowboard. Tristan shook his head.  
  
"No thanks..."  
  
Just then Bakla walked into the livingroom.  
  
"Hey, Bakla! You wanna give snowboarding a try?" Joey asked, with a grin. Bakla blinked, looking confused. Then she looked at the snowboard.  
  
"Who's all going?"  
  
"Everyone, but him..." Joey said, gesturing at Tristan. Who ignored him, as he stared at the board, thoughtfully. Joey glanced at Bakla. She was watching Tristan, almost intently. Joey raised an eyebrow. "Or... you can stay if you want..." he offered.  
  
Bakla started to blush, "what?"  
  
Joey gestured at Tristan, again. "Keep an eye on him... he nearly burnt this place down, last time..." he said, with a shrug. Bakla bit her lip, close to laughing.  
  
"You're the one with the genius idea to put gas on the wood, so 'it'll burn faster', remember?" Tristan pointed out, with a smirk.  
  
Joey grinned, and shrugged, "hey, it worked, didn't it?"  
  
Bakla smiled, "I think I'll stay..."  
  
Joey nodded, "alright... take care of him..." he said, then strolled out. Tristan glanced at Bakla, as she sat down on the sofa, and started to work on a crossword puzzle.  
  
Their resemblance, it was unbelievable. Soon, his quick glance became a stare. She looked up at him, her cheeks reddening, seeing that he was staring.  
  
"... Yes?"  
  
Tristan instantly felt like an idiot, "uhhhh, sorry... I was just... uhhhhh... hi," he gave her a meek wave. She blinked, then smiled.  
  
"Hi..."  
  
Tristan nodded, and turned back to the board. Nope, his concentration was now shattered. Sighing, he stood up, and walked ot the window, to stare outside. It was nice scenery. Trees were covered with white, the snow around the cabin was untouched, except for the paths to the woodshed, and the driveway.  
  
"Tristan...?"  
  
Blinking, Tristan glanced back at her, "yeah?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Bakla was watching him, her brow furrowed with concern. Tristan felt a small tugging feeling in his chest. She looked a lot like Bakura, especially with that expression. Tristan forced a smile. "I'm fine..."  
  
"You always contemplate the snow?" she asked, with a raised eyebrow. Tristan then couldn't help but give her a real smile.  
  
"Not usually..." he said, with a shrug. "I just... it's amazing... it's only been a day, maybe even less, and I'm missing..." he paused.  
  
Bakla was watching him, intently. It was nearly heartstopping.  
  
"I'm missing... your cousin..." he finished.  
  
Bakla blinked, "who?" Tristan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Bakura...?"  
  
Bakla shook her head, "oh! Sorry, I just... was... a bit... ummmm, distracted, that's all... forgetting my own cousin..." she sighed, in disbelief. Tristan blinked, suddenly getting a small sense of embarassment. Distracted?  
  
"No problem..." he said, with a quick nod. She smiled. Tristan felt his heart speed up a bit. He frowned, inwardly. Only one smile makes me react like this, he thought.  
  
Quickly he stepped over the coffeetable, and sat down beside her. She watched him, curiously. "What is it?" she asked, cautiously.  
  
"You... remind me..." Tristan said, slowly, as he stared into her eyes.  
  
"Remind you..." she echoed, leaning back slightly, her cheeks reddening. Probably because of the sudden nearness.  
  
"Bakura..."  
  
Her eyes widened, shining, "what?"  
  
"You... remind me of Bakura..."  
  
Her face fell, then she averted her gaze to the coffeetable, "oh..."  
  
"I'm sorry..." Tristan said, with a shake of his head. Not something a girl wants to hear, Taylor! he scolded himself. But it was the truth. He looked into Bakla's eyes, he saw Bakura.  
  
"I just... no, Tristan, it's fine..." Bakla assured him, giving him a warm smile. Tristan's heart started to speed up again. How could this happen? It's always just been Bakura who's smile could do that to him. Now, here's his cousin, who had the exact same effect?  
  
Tristan couldn't help but get hit with a sense of disappointment. Deep down, he always thought his reaction to Bakura's smile might have meant... love. And now Bakla, someone he barely knew, did the same thing to him.  
  
Then he realized, they were merely sitting there, silently gazing into each other's eyes. But Tristan was barely paying attention, since he was practically in his own little world. The brunette swallowed, "I think..." he said, slowly.  
  
"Yes?" the silver haired girl asked, her eyes shining, again.  
  
"I think... I should..." Tristan swallowed, why was she looking at him like that? Like she knew him for a while. Like she wanted something. His heart started pounding harder. "I think I should... go start lunch... it's cold out... they'll want something hot..." he said, with a quick nod. He practically jumped to his feet, and walked to the kitchen with long, fast strides.  
  
***  
  
Bakura bit his lip, as he watched Tristan walk away, with his long- legged stride. "Tristan, what's wrong?" he thought.  
  
He was starting to feel happy, almost at peace. Tristan's eyes, they carried a sense of tranquilty, sometimes. Which was the opposite of his usual lively, spirited gaze... And Bakura wanted to feel tranquil, during this dilemma of his.  
  
But, the tranquilty he saw, confusion was mixed with it, as well.  
  
Sighing, Bakura leaned back into the soft sofa, and went back to his crossword puzzle. He chewed on the pen a bit, as he thought. But not about the 5-letter word, for pretend. More along the lines of a lanky brunette, with golden-grey eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nanaki: *swoons*  
  
Nanashi: *taps her chin, thoughtfully* I can improve on this, I know it!  
  
Nanaki: oh c' mon! It's so cute! Tristan confoozed! Bakura needing Tristan more than ever! WAI! I love it! *swoons, again* @____________@ LUVVIES TRISTAN/BAKURA SO MUCH MORE, NOW!!! *huggles her almighty spoon of hentai* WAI! ^______^  
  
Nanashi: but I think I can improve it...  
  
Nanaki: *eats a marshmallow* if you thay tho...  
  
Nanashi: Oh yeah! The Two Towers is out today! WAI!  
  
Nanaki: HENTAI!!! and isn't "wai" my word!?  
  
Nanashi: *shrugs* No, not hentai! Lord of the Rings... which isn't mine... *grins* Legolas! Hopefully I can watch it ^_^ *crosses her fingers*  
  
Nanaki: awwwwwwwwww, c' mon...! *whines*  
  
Nanashi: here, Blue Lagoon Loon sends you a cookie *hands Nanaki the cookie*  
  
Nanaki: WAI! COOOOOOOOOOOOOKIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *squeals, and huggles her cookie* THANKIES BLUE LAGOON LOON! YOU ROCK!!! *strokes and pets the cookie*  
  
Nanashi: *rolls her eyes* here it comes...  
  
Nanashi&Nanaki: *Nanashi being sarcastic* My precioussssssss....  
  
Nanashi: anywho... next chapter, comin up ^_^  
  
Nanaki: *nods* 


	4. 2's Better Than 1

Disclaimer: I like repeating it, that's all! ^__^ They're not mine... none of it, most likely  
  
Warnings: shounen-ai, so to speak... *shrugs* ah well  
  
Nanaki: ........ she's been traumatized...  
  
Nanashi: *blinks* I have?  
  
Nanaki: you've been called a pervert!!!  
  
Nanashi: point being?  
  
Nanaki: I THINK IT ADDS UP TO A FLAME...!!!  
  
Nanashi: *shrugs* that's two different opinions... one of them doesn't mind, the other does  
  
Nanaki: AND CALLED YOU A PERVERT! STAND UP FOR YOURSELF, MAN!!!  
  
Nanashi: *anime sweatdrops* people are entitled to their opinions, Nanaki...  
  
Nanaki: *growls, and whips out a pick axe* NO ONE INSULTS NANA-CHAN! JUST ME, DAMNIT ALL!!!  
  
Nanashi: she's younger than me, but more protective... go figure *shrugs*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"HAH! Eat my powder[1], Rich boy!" Joey crowed, as he sailed past Kaiba at an impressive speed. Kaiba merely raised an eyebrow, since he had no intention of racing Joey.  
  
"Hey, mutt..."  
  
Joey whipped his head around to glare at the CEO. "Don't call me a mutt!"  
  
Kaiba flicked his head, gesturing at something in front of Joey. "Tree..."  
  
Joey blinked, looked back up, and gaped. A tree! "AUGH!" he screamed. Kaiba frowned as he leaned down, picking up speed and caught up to Joey easily, and grabbed his jacket. Joey was then tugged away from the tree, and off his board.  
  
Both teenagers tumbled into a snowbank. Joey winced, holding the back of his head, "ouch..." He mumbled. Then his eyes widened, seeing Kaiba leaning over him. He was frowning, but even more surprising was the worry slightly evident in his blue eyes.  
  
"Idiot... are you okay?"  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhhh..." Joey swallowed, for once not feeling insulted.  
  
"What is it?" Kaiba asked, the worry intensifying a bit.  
  
Wow, he's actually concerned, Joey thought. "I'm... I'm okay..."  
  
"You sure...?"  
  
Joey nodded, and sat up, slowly. Kaiba never moved, thus ending up with their faces a mere inch apart. Joey swallowed again. Kaiba's brow furrowed, not understanding why Joey was looking at him that way. "He has nice eyes..." he thought. "Maybe I should back up..." Sure, that thought crossed his mind. But, he wasn't following through with it.  
  
"Hey... what're you guys doing?" Tea called, as she skidded to a shaky stop next to them. With the help of a treebranch, of course.  
  
Kaiba quickly got to his feet leaving Joey in the snow. Yugi then stopped expertly beside Tea. Contrary to what many thought, Yugi did have skills at certain sports. Snowboarding being one of them.  
  
"Joey, you okay?" he asked, concerned. Joey blinked, suddenly feeling cold. Must be the snow. Or maybe the lack of Kaiba's bodyheat. The blonde got back up, and smiled, cheerfully.  
  
"Just fine, Yuge..."  
  
Kaiba ignored Joey's hangdog expression, and started heading back down to the cabin. Yugi decided going back might be best, since Joey was looking cold. And Tea, who was she to argue? She just plain sucked at snowboarding.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"I can't believe I let you talk me into going..." Tea was saying, as she took off her winter jacket and started to shake it out, clumps of snow hit the floor.  
  
"Hey!" Joey protested.  
  
"I'll wipe it up..." Tea promised.  
  
Yugi was smiling, as he removed his scarf, "you did fine, Tea..." he reassured her. Tea brightened.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Please, spare us, Yugi..." Kaiba muttered. "She turned to avoid hitting a squirrel, and ran into a snowbank... that's far from 'fine'..."  
  
Tea glared at him, which Kaiba merely smirked at.  
  
"Well, excuse me! Some of us don't got to Switzerland, every year, for vacation!" she spat. Kaiba shrugged.  
  
"Me either..."  
  
"By the way, Kaiba... where'd you learn to snowboard?" Joey asked, looking genuinely curious. Kaiba felt himself start to blush slightly, which he hid with a small frown.  
  
"You pick it up, if you travel enough..." he answered shortly, as he removed his coat.  
  
"Hi guys... how was it?" They all turned to see Bakla, smiling warmly.  
  
"Went fine..." the guys responded, returning the smile. Even Kaiba. It was almost impossible not to smile back to a smile like Bakla's. And Bakura's was the same way.  
  
"They're speaking for themselves..." Tea grumbled, and shook out the snow from her hair. Bakla laughed, softly, and brought her mug to Tea.  
  
"Hot chocolate, perhaps it'll help..."  
  
"Oh, thanks..." Tea said, gratefully taking the warm mug. She sipped it gingerly, savoring the rich taste. "Hey, Bakura makes the exact same kind..." she eyed Bakla, carefully. "Where'd you learn to make it like him?"  
  
For some reason Yugi bit his lip, while Bakla looked a tad bit flustered. Then, "family recipe..." she said, with a quick nod.  
  
"Oh..." Tea shrugged, "tastes great..." she said, with an apologetic smile, and took another sip. Bakla nodded.  
  
"So I've heard..."  
  
"Lemme try..." Joey asked, taking the mug.  
  
"Joey!"  
  
Joey sipped it, then grinned, "hey yeah... tastes good..." he said, with an affirming nod. Then he handed the mug to Kaiba, "try it..."  
  
Kaiba scowled, but did as he was told. For a second his cool expression melted away, then as he handed the mug to Yugi, he got back to his 'normal' self.  
  
Then Tristan appeared at the door that lead to the kitchen, "lunch..." he said, simply. The others made a mad dash for the kitchen. Bakla laughed, and followed at her own pace.  
  
***  
  
Bakura sighed, as he stirred his stew, slowly. He wasn't hungry. Which was strange, he never had much of a breakfast, because of Joey's appetite. It was awfully quiet. Well, the opposite really. Tea, Yugi, and Joey were talking, but Kaiba and Tristan were silent. Kaiba was no surprise, he rarely talked unless Joey or Yugi asked his opinion of the topic they would be discussing.  
  
But, it was Tristan's silence that was disturbing Bakura.  
  
Tristan looked up, their eyes met. Watching each other for a moment. Bakura forced a smile. "What's wrong, Tristan...? Am I that bad as a girl...?" he thought, feeling slightly hurt.  
  
Tristan shifted his eyes to Joey, he leaned over to the blonde, once he had his attention. "I need to talk to you..." Bakura heard him say, softly.  
  
Joey blinked, "can't it wait?"  
  
Tristan shook his head. Joey raised an eyebrow, then nodded. "Sure..." Both guys excused themselves, as they pushed themselves from the table, and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Bakura sighed, and stared hard at the table. He never acknowledged Tea or Yugi's looks of sympathy.  
  
***  
  
"So, why the secrecy...?" Joey asked, leaning against the wall. Tristan paced in front of him. "Tristan? Hey, what's wrong with you...?"  
  
Tristan stopped, and turned to face the somewhat shorter teen. "Bakla... have you ever met her before...?" he asked. Joey blinked.  
  
"I think it should be pretty obvious none of us met her before... well, except for Yuge... he said he met her sometime last summer..."  
  
Tristan shook his head, and started pacing again.  
  
"Why?" Joey asked.  
  
"I... She... we..." Tristan was making hand gestures, as he spoke. As if they would help the words come out. They didn't.  
  
"You're makin no sense, Tris'..." Joey said, dryly.  
  
"You noticed?" Tristan asked, sarcastically. Joey grinned. "I... Joey... Bakla... I... Bakura... She... he... I..." Tristan stopped, and leaned against the wall, looking confused and tired.  
  
"Even less sense has been made..."  
  
"Bakura... you think you know how I feel about Bakura..." Tristan said, softly.  
  
Joey nodded, "yeah... well, I have my theories..." he said, with a shrug.  
  
"I noticed... everything Bakla does, when she smiles, when she looks at me a certain way... my heart... does the same thing, like when Bakura would smile, or look at me a certain way..."  
  
Joey raised an eyebrow, "point being?"  
  
Tristan looked up, his face looking more and more confused. "How can that be, Joey..?" he murmured.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I was... almost positive... that I reacted that way, because... I thought I... I was in love..." Tristan swallowed, lowering his head again. "But that mustn't be it... because..."  
  
Joey sighed, "you think your feeling are screwed up, because you're reactin that way to someone you don't even know..."  
  
"To put it bluntly, yes..."  
  
"Maybe it's fate..."  
  
"Fate...?" Tristan asked, dryly.  
  
"Yeah... maybe you feel you can't have Bakura, so your heart's leadin you to Bakla, instead..." Joey said, with a shrug.  
  
Tristan sighed, and watched Joey for a moment. Tough guy as Joey made himself up to be, he had really profound words, when matters of the heart came up. Tristan shook his head, with a soft laugh.  
  
"You're unbelievable, Joey..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can't even beat me in chess, yet you can help me with my problems, like they were nothing..."  
  
Joey grinned, "hey, there's some things best friends are good at, and some they ain't..."  
  
Tristan nodded, "yeah... thanks, Joey..."  
  
"Nah, forget about it... now, can we go eat? I'm positive Tea's been eyeing my sandwich, and Kaiba's after my soup..." Joey said. Tristan smiled, and nodded. Joey nodded back, patted Tristan's shoulder, and sprinted back to the kitchen, eagerly. Tristan took a breath, and followed.  
  
***  
  
Bakura sighed, flopping back on his bed. He stared at the ceiling, for a while. What could he do? It's not like he wanted this. He looked down at his chest. Then his hands. Then he lifted his feet, and looked at those, too. He grimaced, and let his head fall back again.  
  
Warily, he rolled over, and hugged his pillow, staring at the headboard.  
  
Then there was a soft knock at the door. Bakura sat up, "who is it?"  
  
"Yugi..."  
  
"Oh... come in..."  
  
Yugi then opened the door, and stepped inside, "how're you feeling?" he asked, with a small smile. Bakura shrugged.  
  
"Absolutely terrible... I'm still a girl, and I'm tired..." Bakura shook his head.  
  
Yugi smiled, sympathetically, "you didn't look too happy when Tristan left the table..." he commented.  
  
Bakura laughed, ruefully. "Yes... I do make things pretty obvious, don't I?" he asked, wryly.  
  
"So... you do like Tristan..."  
  
Bakura sighed, "yes..."  
  
Yugi glanced at him, waiting for more of an explanation. Bakura said nothing more. Merely stared at his hands, in silence. Yugi bit his lip, feeling pity for Bakura.  
  
"He's been asking about you..."  
  
"Which of me?" Bakura asked, with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"A bit of both... mainly Bakura, though..." Yugi said, a shrug.  
  
Bakura frowned, and fell back into his pillows. "This stinks...!" he muttered. "I can't get closer to Tristan while like this... to him, I'm a complete stranger..." Bakura's eyes started to shine, with tears of frustration.  
  
Yugi furrowed his brow. Then he patted Bakura's hand, since he had no idea how to comfort his feminine side. "we'll think of something..." he promised. With that, Yugi jumped off the bed, and headed out the door.  
  
Bakura sighed and reached for a book, glumly. He had to have something to do.  
  
***  
  
"REALLY!?" Tea gasped. Yugi nodded. Tea grinned broadly, "oh wow! That's amazing! When did it happen!?"  
  
Yugi shrugged, "sometime last night, I guess... now, you can't tell anyone... Bakura's embarassed about it enough as it is..." he said, firmly. Tea nodded.  
  
"I won't tell anyone... wait, why can't Bakura know that I know...?"  
  
Yugi blinked, then shrugged, "I guess... I'll tell him, later..."  
  
Tea placed her hands on her hips, "so... you want help, huh?" she asked, her blue eyes dancing hopefully. She loved playing matchmaker.  
  
Yugi nodded, slowly, "I suppose... and Tea, I don't want you to just throw them in a closet and hope they start making out or something... help me get them to know each other better... okay? That's all Bakura really wants, right now."  
  
Tea nodded, "okay... gotcha..." She looked thoughtful. What was one way for someone to get to know eachother better? Running an errand somewhere, that one always worked. She dashed to the fridge, eagerly. Then she sighed. Nuts, it was full.  
  
Then her eyes fell on a carton of eggs. Yugi blinked, in confusion.  
  
Taking out the eggs, Tea headed for the middle of the kitchen, stopping just a few feet away from the stove. Then she held up the carton of eggs.  
  
Yugi frowned in worry. "Is-is that really necessary, Tea...?" he asked, uncertainly.  
  
"It's something, Yugi..."  
  
Yugi nodded, slowly. Going to Tea didn't seem so bad, since she seemed to be all for Bakura and Tristan getting together. She was a romantic, after all. Plus, Tea figured Bakura could give Tristan the affection he needed. And Bakura could get the security that Tristan seemed capable of giving. They were perfect for each other! Tea giggled, giddily.  
  
"Want anythin, Kaiba...?" Joey was asking.  
  
"No thanks... you shook up the last thing I asked for..." Kaiba muttered. Joey was still snickering, as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, Joey... want some eggs?" Tea asked, as the blonde headed for the fridge.  
  
"Huh? No thanks, Tea..."  
  
"Oh, c' mon Joey... I make good eggs..." Tea spun, the carton 'slipping' from her hands, falling to the floor. Yugi cringed, hearing the dozen eggs all break. "Oops! It was an accident, Joey..." Tea apologized, smothering her grin.  
  
Joey stared at the mess on the floor. Then he raised an eyebrow, as he gave Tea a look, "you're not usually so klutzy, Tea... what's up?"  
  
"What? I dropped the eggs... I'll go buy somemore... oh wait! I can't! I have to clean this up..." she said, waving her hands widely, gesturing at the mess.  
  
Then Tristan walked into the kitchen. "Tristan! What timing! Can you go to the supermarket for eggs...? I'd go, but I made this mess..." Tea gestured widely at the mess again.  
  
Yugi slapped his forehead, and shook his head, in mild exasperation. Could she make it any more obvious?  
  
Tristan raised an eyebrow, then shrugged, "sure..."  
  
"I'll go too... I have some stuff I need to get..." Joey started to say.  
  
"NO!" Tea yelled.  
  
Joey and Tristan both looked at Tea as if she were crazy. Maybe she was. Tea's mind worked, quickly. Think, think, think!!!  
  
Bakla then walked in, most likely out of curiousity at all the yelling. "What's going on?" she asked, then she noticed the floor. "Oh my..."  
  
"Bakla!!!" Tea cried, then ran up to her, and shoved her into Tristan's arms, practically. It took all her strength not to giggle, as the taller teenager started to blush, once he caught the silver- haired 'girl'. "You should go with Tristan to town! To get a look at the place!"  
  
Bakla looked up at Tristan, and started to blush. Tristan swallowed, nervously.  
  
Bakla quickly turned to Tea, "ummm, Tea... I can't... I..." she started to argue, then her eyes widened, seeing Tea grin. She knew. Bakla glanced at Yugi, who shrugged, smiling slightly. The more the better, apparently.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
[1] Sid's quote, from ICE AGE! very cool show ^_^ Diego's cooler though *snickers* where's the baby? THERE HE IS!!! *laughs hysterically*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nanaki: *giggles, and pushes Bakura into Tristan's arms*  
  
Bakura: *tries to glare at Nanaki, then looks up at Tristan and blushes* uhh, sorry...  
  
Tristan: *smiles* you make it seem like I mind...  
  
Bakura: *blushes somemore, and looks away in embarassment*  
  
Nanaki: WAI!!! ^________^ LUVVING TRISTAN/BAKURA SO MUCH!!! SO CUTE! SO KAWAII! SO PERFECT!! WAI!!! *waves her almighty spoon of hentai*  
  
Tristan&Bakura: *anime sweatdrops*  
  
Nanashi: *blinks* well, I'm glad it meets with your approval... I think I can improve on this, too...  
  
Nanaki: YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT! No! It's good! When they kiss!? Huh!? huh!? Huh!? *hops up and down*  
  
Nanashi: *thinks for a moment* next chapter?  
  
Nanaki: WAI!!! *squeals and jumps up and down, eagerly*  
  
Nanashi: maybe the one after...  
  
Nanaki: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Nanashi: *laughs maniacally* 


	5. Gettin to Know You

Disclaimer: not mine, nopers... none of the things mentioned is REALLY most likely not mine... short and simple this time around... heh  
  
Warnings: a boy that becomes a girl... I would say shounen-ai, but that wouldn't be entirely accurate... ah well *shrugs* mainly Kaiba/Joey in this chapter, alright? *nods* alright, I hope you approve.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"C' mon, scoot, scoot, scoot..." Tea ordered, shoving them both towards the door.  
  
"But, but, but..." Tristan and Bakura were protesting. Joey and Yugi were watching, strangely amused. Kaiba was watching from the sofa, looking confused. What was Tea up to now?  
  
"I can't, Tea... I really shouldn't go out like this..." Bakura said, nervously. He stepped up to her, "apparently, you know what I mean..." he hissed. Tea merely grinned, and started shoving Bakura again.  
  
"Do you not hear me saying 'scoot'?" she asked. Then she grabbed their jackets, and shoved them in each of their arms. "Off you go..." And with one final shove, both of them were out the door, which was closed in their still protesting faces.  
  
Slowly, they both looked at each other, still not putting their jackets on.  
  
"Does she expect us to walk...?" Bakura asked, dryly.  
  
Tristan smiled slightly, and shrugged. Then the door opened, and the keys were tossed out, landing at Tristan's feet. Sighing, the brunette reached down, grabbing the keys, and put on his jacket as he started for the car they arrived in. Sighing in defeat, Bakura followed suit.  
  
Neither noticed Tea peeking around the curtains, grinning gleefully.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"Alright, Tea... what's the deal?" Joey asked, with a frown. Tea let the curtains fall, as she turned to Joey. Then she blinked, innocently.  
  
"What do you mean, Joey?"  
  
"Why'd you just finish actin like that?"  
  
"Acting like what?"  
  
Joey tugged at his blonde hair impatiently, "you know what I mean!!!"  
  
Tea blinked again, "do I?"  
  
"What business is it of yours, anyways, Joey?" Kaiba asked, dryly. Only to get a glare from the 'mutt'. But the rich boy merely smirked in response.  
  
"Tea just finished actin like she was settin up Tristan...! And with a girl we don't even know, no less..." Joey spat, then he frowned at Tea again. Grabbing her arm, he dragged her from the livingroom, and into the kitchen. Kaiba and Yugi both glanced at each other, confused.  
  
"I thought you knew what was goin on with Tristan!" Joey hissed, once they were out of earshot.  
  
Tea grinned, "I do...!"  
  
"Then why're you trying to hook him up with Bakla!?"  
  
If it were possible, Tea's grin widened. "I have my reasons..." she replied, cheerfully.  
  
Joey eyed her, suspiciously, "Tea...?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What do you know?"  
  
Tea smiled slyly, "something..." Joey continued to watch her, carefully.  
  
"Tea, this is my best friend's feelins on the line, here... now tell me what's goin on...!" he commanded. Tea blinked. Wow, sure is loyal, she thought. Just like a puppy... oops, scratch that thought... she almost giggled.  
  
"Tea!"  
  
"Okay, okay! If you really wanna know, you can go after them... but don't let them see you, alright!?" Tea commanded. Joey rolled his eyes.  
  
"Maybe you didn't know, Tea... but I don't like spyin on my friends..."  
  
Tea grinned, "trust me..."  
  
Pursing his lips, Joey's shoulders slumped in defeat. Then he started to trudge back to the livingroom. Tea followed and smiled brightly, as Joey headed for the closet and took out his coat.  
  
Yugi and Kaiba gave him confused looks.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kaiba asked, with a small frown.  
  
"Gotta talk to Tristan 'bout somethin..." Joey replied, as he put his coat on.  
  
"Such as...?" Kaiba pressed. Joey rolled his eyes.  
  
"Kaiba, no offense... but none of yer business... I'll be back later... maybe with Tristan and Bakla..." with a quick nod, Joey headed outside.  
  
Kaiba frowned. None of his business, huh? With a mental shrug, Kaiba got up, and headed for the closet, taking out his own coat.  
  
"Now where are you off to?" Yugi asked. Kaiba spared him a glance.  
  
"My curiousity has the better of me..." he answered. Then he headed out the door, after Joey. Yugi blinked, in confusion. Then it dawned on him, so he smiled faintly. Tea giggled, sensing something very obvious from Kaiba. And it concerned a certain blonde and brown-eyed individual.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Bakura felt completely at ease with Tristan. The brunette was talking to him, like he was a friend, and not a girl he never met before. Or at least a girl he thought he never met. And just then, they were apparently getting to know each other better.  
  
Tristan raised an eyebrow, almost looking like he was going to laugh. Bakura folded his arms, "I dare you... just try it..." he sniffed.  
  
Tristan bit his lip, "no, no... I think it's interesting... honey-glazed cauliflower..." he said, with a nod. Bakura stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
"Anyways... what's the strangest thing you ever made...?" he asked.  
  
"Food-wise, or craft-wise?"  
  
"Both..." Bakura replied, with a shrug.  
  
"Well... craft-wise, I made a frame for a picture of my dog, it was too big on one side, two small on the other... a lop-sided frame, to be blunt..."  
  
"Sounds lovely..." Bakura said, with a small laugh.  
  
"And food-wise... I accidentally used old milk in some macaroni and cheese..."  
  
Bakura's eyes widened, "what!?"  
  
"I didn't eat it... but Joey did... I tried telling him, but he hears better when he's not eating..."  
  
"Was he okay!?"  
  
"He's still with us, if that's what you mean..." Tristan shrugged, with a small grin, "the guy can eat anything... worst he'll get would probably be... well, you know..."  
  
Bakura laughed, "alright... this is getting to be too weird... ummm, pick a favorite... Oreros, or chocolate chip?"  
  
Tristan laughed, "Oreos... you, apples or oranges?"  
  
"Apples... action or comedies?"  
  
"Little of column A, little of column B... and maybe some romance every so often..." Tristan answered, with a sheepish shrug. Bakura only smiled.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
There they were. Tristan and Bakla were walking around the aisles of the supermarket, probably looking just to kill time.  
  
"Don't even care if we get our eggs right away, or not..." Joey said, with a roll of his eyes. But for some odd reason, Joey was really trying to avoid being seen. He paused, looking past a shelf of half-priced crackers. Then he frowned, someone was crowding him. With a scowl, he glanced over his shoulder, seeing Kaiba. Who stood there, calmly watching Joey as if he were crazy.  
  
"So, why'd you have the urge to stalk me, anyways, huh?" the blonde grumbled.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself... I just wanted to see what you were so eager about..." Kaiba said, coolly.  
  
Joey glanced over his shoulder at the CEO, "why should it matter to you?" he demanded. Kaiba smirked, but said nothing. Joey straightened up, and took a step forward, then he paused in mid-step, and lurched back, his heel practically crushing Kaiba's foot.  
  
"OW! What're you...!?" Kaiba started to holler, until Joey spun around, covering his mouth with his hand, and started shoving him back.  
  
"Shut up, shut up, shut up...!" he hissed. Once he got them in the petfood aisle, Kaiba pushed his hand away, and gave Joey a shove back. The blonde blinked in confusion, as Kaiba stepped up to him, glaring hard at him.  
  
"First off, Joey... I think it's in your health's best interest if you apologize... second off, don't ever try and tell me what to do, again...! And third...! Were you dropped on your head as a child?" Kaiba snapped.  
  
"Okay, okay... I'm sorry... I'll try not to... and not that I know of..."  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes, "you definitely act like it."  
  
"Ya know, Kaiba... if I weren't too busy tryin to do somethin else, I would keep arguin with ya... but, since I am, all I can say is 'shut up'... and hope that you'll listen..."  
  
Kaiba narrowed his eyes, "you're trying to tell me what to do, again!"  
  
"Geez, sorry, rich boy... now shut up..!"  
  
"... Make me..."  
  
Joey rolled his eyes, "that's original... seriously, shut up...."  
  
"... I said, 'make me'..."  
  
Joey glared at him, and started rolling up his sleeves, "fine... do things the hard way...!" Kaiba smirked. Then easily caught Joey's fists, as the blonde launched them at his face. Still holding his fists, Kaiba pushed Joey's arms down, and stepped closer, lowering his head, so he was now eye to eye with the blonde.  
  
"Tell me, Joey..." the CEO murmured.  
  
Joey started to redden at Kaiba's sudden nearness.  
  
".... Is your answer to everything violence?"  
  
Joey's face fell. Then he scowled, "course not...!"  
  
"You're sure...?"  
  
"It's not like you don't use violence...!"  
  
"True, but I don't use my ability to fight just because the smallest opportunity comes up... but I digress, this is about you, Joey... not me..."  
  
Joey felt his face get hotter, Kaiba was still pretty close, and all the quiet sincerity in his tone, wasn't really helping matters. And neither were his hands, which slid down Joey's wrists, and held his.  
  
"What part of 'shut up' is hard for you to get...!?" Joey demanded, relieved his voice didn't crack.  
  
Kaiba smirked, "I can think of one way to keep my mouth shut..." Joey blinked. "Or at least busy..." the redhead added. Well, that was that, Joey was actually feeling dizzy, what with all the blood rushing to his head.  
  
"Y-you mean...?"  
  
"What else?" Kaiba said, almost seductively. Joey could hear his heart pounding, as Kaiba leaned in closer. Then out of nowhere, Kaiba let his hands go and stepped past him, walking away, "I'll find a place to eat..."  
  
Joey froze, now feeling like a fool. He growled, and whirled around to face Kaiba. "YA JERK!"  
  
Kaiba glanced over his shoulder at him, his smirk still in place, "loved your expression, mutt..."  
  
"You...!" Joey lunged at him, ignoring Kaiba's laughing.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
CRASH!  
  
"You idiot!"  
  
"Who you callin an idiot!"  
  
"Who do you think...? Inu no baka..."  
  
A low growl was heard, "STOP CALLIN ME THAT!"  
  
"Short temper there, Joey..."  
  
"You rich, spoiled, selfish..."  
  
"Call me what you want... you're still just a mutt..."  
  
Then a battlecry, and another CRASH.  
  
"Clean-up in Aisle 12... and get those two guys out of here!" a voice on the PA system squawked.  
  
Tristan raised an eyebrow, then he glaced at Bakla, who's brow was furrowed in confusion. Then she glanced up at him.  
  
"Who does that sound like?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Like Joey and Kaiba..." Bakla replied.  
  
With a quick nod, Tristan walked up ahead, Bakla followed. Then two people came sliding across the floor in front of the aisle, practically at Tristan's feet. Their eyes widened at the sight in front of them. Joey straddling Kaiba, who was holding his wrists. And both were a bit red in the face, and breathing heavily.  
  
They both looked up, seeing Tristan and Bakla. Joey raised an eyebrow, Bakla was leaning over to see, and her hand rested at Tristan's waist. But neither seemed uncomfortable at the physical contact.  
  
"Uhhh, what's up?" Joey asked, cheerfully.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing..." Tristan said, wryly. Joey blinked, and opened his mouth, ready to reply. "No, wait... don't! Don't think I wanna know..." Tristan said, with a small grin. Joey's face flared, then he looked down at Kaiba, who looked awfully deadpan, considering the circumstances.  
  
"What're you both doing here?" Bakla asked, looking confused.  
  
Joey swallowed,nervously, "uhhhh, well... you see... we had... we had to, uhhhhh... had to see, if... uhhh..." the blonde furrowed his brow, trying to think. Kaiba released Joey's wrists and propped himself up on his elbows, giving Joey a look.  
  
"You silver-tongued rascal..." he said, dryly. Joey tried to glare at him, but his blush wasn't improving the look of it. Now this was something see, Joey still straddling a now-sitting up Kaiba.  
  
"We're here to remind you to get some Pocky..."  
  
Tristan blinked, looking doubtful, "Pocky?"  
  
"Pocky?" Bakla asked, confused.  
  
"For Yugi..." Kaiba told them, with a shrug.  
  
Joey started to nod in quick agreement. That sounded acceptable enough.  
  
"Well... if Yugi wants it, who are we to deny him of it?" Bakla said, cheerfully. Tristan smiled, and nodded.  
  
"Point taken..." then he glanced at the two teenagers on the floor, again. And gave Bakla a look, "should we leave these two alone?"  
  
Bakla smiled, and nodded, "I think that would be best..." Pursing his lips to keep from laughing, Tristan rested his hand on the small of her back, and started leading her away.  
  
Joey blinked, his eyes wide. Physical contact like that, and it wasn't even frowned upon. Something weird was goin on. One day and they were getting along this well?  
  
"Hey Joey," Kaiba said, dryly.  
  
Joey continued to keep his eye on Tristan and Bakla, "huh?"  
  
"Maybe you should get off..."  
  
Joey was still watching them, "hrn? Why?"  
  
"Well, we're in a public place... and I think it would be more polite if I bought you dinner or something first..." Kaiba replied, with a roll of his eyes.  
  
Blinking, Joey glanced at Kaiba, who was looking just as deadpan as earlier. Once again blushing, Joey jumped up, off of the CEO. Then his arms were grabbed, by two burly guards.  
  
"You two, we'll have to ask you to leave..." one of them said, coldly. Kaiba stood up, his eyebrow raised in confusion.  
  
"Why's that?" he demanded.  
  
"For causing a ruckus... and for engaging in inappropriate activites in a public store..." the other guard said, calmly.  
  
Kaiba blinked, and glanced around, noticing a lot of people were staring.  
  
"Waitaminute! Inapproriate activies!? You mean...!?" Joey said, practically choking on his words, his face reddening all over again.  
  
Kaiba shook his head, taking Joey's arm, "we'll leave, quietly..." he said curtly. Then proceeded to drag Joey towards the automatic doors. "Well... this went well..." he muttered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, how was that? *blinks* I dunno how I'm doing with the whole Kaiba/Joey thing... but, uhhhh... yeah. Anywho, how's all of you? Good? then yay! Bad? Dun worry, things can only get better from here on in... *nods* erm... yeah... okay, I think I'm done ^_^ Have a Nice Day! okay, okay! Yes, it belongs to the Happy Face people, dangit!!! er, I'm rambling, gomen ^_^() 


	6. Yami B, Meet Bakla

Disclaimer: not mine, peoples... damn huh?  
  
Warnings: well, technically it's not shounen-ai... er, never mind... probably some very mild language, because everyone's favorite yami finds out! mwahahahaha! ugh, evil is not my forte... violence is where it's at, baby!  
  
I wrote this getting over a migraine, still feeling some of the after- effects, which is most likely why there might be so many errors... but ah well, huh? onwards...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ah, the joys of gettin kicked out of a public store!" Joey spat, as he stormed towards their vehicle, in the supermarket's parking lot. Then he spun around, glaring at Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba merely shugged. So he wasn't easily embarassed. Actually, it was Joey who was letting it get to him. Then he had Joey's finger jabbed in his face.  
  
"It's yer fault!"  
  
Kaiba frowned, "why is it my fault?"  
  
Joey opened his mouth, ready to say something. Then he frowned, having no idea how to phrase the statement. So, with a slump of his shoulders, Joey shut his mouth.  
  
Both guys were quiet for a moment. And it was starting to grate at Kaiba's nerves, so he spoke up. "Are we waiting for Tristan?" he asked, impatiently. Joey pursed his lips, then started to nod.  
  
"I guess we should..."  
  
"Oh rapture... I get to play babysitter for the mutt's friends..." Kaiba muttered.  
  
"Hey, no one's askin you to stay, rich boy..." Joey snapped.  
  
Kaiba shrugged, and folded his arms, managing to look neutral. "Call me crazy, but I have no intention of leaving you alone..." he said, dully.  
  
Joey blinked, staring at Kaiba, in confusion. Then something dawned on him, so the blonde looked away to hide his oncoming blush.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Tristan raised an eyebrow, "really...? I didn't think Bakura would talk about Duelist Kingdom... it wasn't exactly the most memorable time..."  
  
Bakura blinked, "why do you say that?"  
  
Tristan shrugged, "well, endless nights camping, sure the nights were nice, but Tea being the only girl got the tent, while we had to play bodyguard... with rocks as pillows, no less... nothin but roughing it."  
  
"So, you're not partial to camping...?"  
  
"No, I like it just fine... but that's if I have the necessities..." Tristan said, with a sheepish smile. Bakura bit his lip, thoughtfully. Sure, just ask. What was the harm?  
  
"Tristan..."  
  
"Hm?" Tristan examined a dragon fruit, then he blinked. "How does someone eat this...?" he mumbled. Then he put the strange fruit down, and turned back to Bakura.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Duelist Kingdom... isn't there anything about the experience that you enjoyed..?"  
  
"Yeah... there's a few things..." Tristan replied, with a shrug.  
  
Bakura pursed his lips, "uhhh, which are...?"  
  
"Seeing everyone get stronger... being there for my friends... and..." Tristan paused, eyeing Bakura intently. And even kind of uncertainly.  
  
Bakura started to blush under the intense gaze, and pretended to examine a grapefruit. "You said 'and'... you have something else, don't you...?"  
  
Tristan blinked, then sighed, "well... yeah, sort of...."  
  
"Care to share it...?"  
  
Tristan furrowed his brow. "I don't think I can tell you..."  
  
Bakura watched him, confused, "why not?"  
  
"Well... it, uhhhh... kinda involves... your cousin..."  
  
Bakura looked blank for a second. What cousin? Oh yeah. "Bakura?" he asked, slowly. Tristan smiled, wryly.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Both were silent, as they headed for the express lane, since they had less than 9 items. Bakura fidgeted, his curiousity eating away at him. Maybe if he... yeah, that may work.  
  
After paying for their things, the silver-haired 'girl' started to think about what to say, as they headed for the automatic doors. Finally he spoke up.  
  
"Uhhh... just so you know, Tristan..."  
  
Tristan glanced at him, confused, "hm?".  
  
Bakura swallowed, as he lowered his eyes to the floor. "Bakura enjoyed being with you at Duelist Kingdom..."  
  
Tristan stared at him, in surprise. Bakura suddenly felt ridiculous. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Say something, please, he pleaded. Then he glanced up at the taller teenager.  
  
He was smiling, faintly. "Well, that's good..." he murmured, "it's kind of a relief, too..."  
  
Bakura blinked, "Tristan?"  
  
Tristan grabbed Bakura's now-feminine hand, and lead him out of the supermarket. "Let's head home... Joey needs his eggs..." he said lightly. Bakura smiled.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"Man, took you guys long enough!" Joey said, with a scowl, as Tristan and Bakla walked towards them. And they both looked confused by Joey and Kaiba's still being there.  
  
"Why're you even waiting?" Tristan asked, suspiciously.  
  
Joey shrugged, "call me a gentleman... leavin you alone with a pretty girl..." the blonde scoffed. Tristan rolled his eyes, while Bakla blushed, slightly.  
  
"Uhh, thank you for your concern, Joey... but Tristan was very polite..." she assured him, with a small shrug.  
  
"Ah, you think that now! But once Tris' corners ya, you'd swear he were an octapus!" Joey declared, waving his hands for emphasis.  
  
Tristan's face reddened slightly, then he smacked Joey upside the head.  
  
"HEY!" Joey protested, holding his head, where he was just smacked.  
  
"Baka..." Tristan grumbled, and stomped towards their car.  
  
"Man, why's he so moody..." Joey asked, confused.  
  
"You practically called him a pervert, in front of Bakla... of course he's gonna be 'moody'..." Kaiba muttered, so only Joey could hear. Bakla managed a small smile to Kaiba and Joey.  
  
"Don't worry... I'll talk to him... see you guys at the cabin..." she said, and walked over to Tristan. He was still frowning a bit, but it soon faded since it was obvious Tristan couldn't be angry in Bakla's presence. Joey gaped at them both in shock. Even Kaiba stared in surprise.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"Oh yay, the eggs!" Tea cried, hugging the carton.  
  
"Now try not to break... oh excuse me, 'drop' anymore, please..." Bakura said, folding his arms, giving Tea a look, which she merely smiled innocently at.  
  
Yugi looked up at Tristan, "what took you guys so long?"  
  
Tristan blinked, then shrugged, "seemed short to me..." he replied. Bakura smiled, inwardly.  
  
"Uhhh, excuse me... I'm going to... have a shower, I suppose..." Bakura said, and started to head down the hall, then paused, hearing Yugi speak. Bakura blinked, and stepped back to hear. Okay, eavesdropping was rude, but he heard his name... or Bakla's name. No difference.  
  
"So... what do you think of Bakuuuu...la! er, Bakla..." Tea asked, nearly saying the wrong name. Bakura slapped his forehead.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Ain't she cute?" Tea asked.  
  
"..........."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"... I honestly don't think she's your type, Tea..."  
  
Yugi started to laugh, and Tea made some small gulping noise, then she started to sputter.  
  
"That's not what I meant!"  
  
Yugi cleared his throat, "Tea means, are you attracted to Bakla...?"  
  
Tristan sighed.  
  
Bakura bit his lip, well, that wasn't a reassuring sound, especially if it came from Tristan. He leaned against the wall, waiting.  
  
"So, I'll take that as a 'no'...?" Yugi asked, slowly.  
  
"What? no... no, Yugi... I... she's fine... I like her just fine..."  
  
"Great! Then you can ask her out! You can go on a date! dinner and movie maybe! And then afterwards, you can...!" Tea started to rant.  
  
"Tea..." Yugi said, warningly. Then Tea went silent. Well, except for the muttered 'oops'.  
  
Tristan was quiet for a moment. "I can't..." he muttered.  
  
"Can't what?" Tea prodded.  
  
"I can't... I can't ask Bakla out..."  
  
Bakura's heart dropped.  
  
"What!? Why not!?" Tea cried.  
  
"Tea..." Yugi hissed. Tea went silent again.  
  
"I... uhhhh, guys listen... I'm not stupid, and neither are you guys..." Tristan said, slowly.  
  
Yugi and Tea were quiet, since they knew better than to speak when Tristan got all serious like this.  
  
"I like Bakura, okay...? And I think you both know it..."  
  
Yugi sighed, while Tea said nothing.  
  
Tristan chuckled, ruefully. "That answers that... anyways... the resemblance between Bakura and Bakla's just too close... if I ask Bakla out, how do I know I care about her, and I'm not just using her to see Bakura...?"  
  
"Tristan..." Yugi said, gently  
  
"I'm not gonna do that to her... or Bakura..." then the sound of a chair being pushed back, Tristan's most likely.  
  
Bakura pressed himself against the wall instinctively, as Tristan walked past him, heading for the livingroom. Bakura watched him, sighing.  
  
"You really are a hopeless romantic, aren't you?" he murmured. Then he sighed and went back to his task at hand. Having a shower.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Bakura sighed, drying his hair. It took some getting use to, wrapping the towel higher than his waist. But he kind of got the hang of it. Then Bakura glanced at the plastic bag sitting on the chair. A 'gift' from Tea most likely.  
  
Hesitantly, he walked over to it, and peered inside, only to see silkly and lacy unergarments. The silver-haired 'girl' cheeks turned red, and he shoved the bag aside.  
  
"I am not wearing those..." he muttered. Shaking his head, Bakura went to the dresser, to find something to wear. He never noticed his Millennium Ring beginning to glow.  
  
Then in a quick flash, Yami Bakura appeared. Still unbeknownst to Bakura.  
  
"Bakura..."  
  
Bakura blinked, glancing back. Then his face fell, "oh no..." he said, exasperated. Yami Bakura stared at the girl, suspiciously.  
  
"Who're you?" he demanded. "You know you're lacking in clothes?"  
  
Bakura sighed, getting ready to answer.  
  
"And why do you have Bakura's Ring? Did you steal it from him!?"  
  
Bakura blinked, then tried to answer again.  
  
"You did! The rules state the Millennium Item isn't yours, unless you defeat the Item's true owner!"  
  
"Yami, will you shut up? It's me!"  
  
Yami Bakura stared, shocked that a woman would speak to him that way. Then he blinked, his mind wrapping around the new bit of information.  
  
"You're... Bakura...?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Yami Bakura stared at him, in shock. No way could this girl be his hikari. Bakura was a guy, plain and simple! But, Yami Bakura noticed he knew this girl wasn't lying. But, wasn't that only with Bakura when he could tell if he was lying or not? Okay, the yami was getting confused. So he decided to accept it as the truth. Bakura could and would never lie to him.  
  
"... Y-YOU'RE A-A-A GIRL!" Yami Bakura sputtered.  
  
"Well, yes... but I'll still Bakura..."  
  
"BUT A GIRL!"  
  
"Yami, please... it's not something to panic about..."  
  
"YOU'RE A GIRL!"  
  
"I know..."  
  
"YOU'RE A DAMN GIRL!"  
  
"I KNOW, YAMI! I AM LIVING IT, YOU KNOW!?" Bakura snapped, impatiently.  
  
"HOW CAN YOU BE A GIRL!?"  
  
"I just am... and why're you here? I thought you said you were gonna stay as far as you could from all this 'ridiulous socializing'..."  
  
"Believe it or not, Bakura, I do need air..." Yami Bakura said, sarcastically. Then he blinked, "wait a second... this isn't about me... YOU'RE A GIRL! This is some ridiclous trick!" Then without warning, the yami grabbed Bakura's so-called fake chest.  
  
Bakura's eyes widened, and he slapped his yami with a great deal of ferocity! The yami was actually knocked off his feet! Both were surprised. Bakura, because he actually slapped Yami Bakura that hard. And Yami Bakura, because he was actually slapped.  
  
Yami Bakura jumped back to his feet, glaring at his hikari. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" he demanded. Bakura folded his arms, covering his chest.  
  
"Call me crazy, but I don't like having people touch my chest..."  
  
Yami Bakura stared at him, completely speechless.  
  
Bakura frowned, "what?"  
  
"....... YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A GIRL! WHY'RE YOU A GIRL!?!?!" Yami Bakura demanded.  
  
"IF I KNEW, I WOULD HAVE ANSWERED YOU BY NOW! THIS ISN'T EXACTLY A PICNIC FOR ME, YOU KNOW!?" Bakura yelled.  
  
Yami Bakura blinked, then scowled, "you're not going through those... things that women go through, are you?"  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes. "Typical... I finally stand up for myself, and you assume it's PMS..." he said, exasperated.  
  
Yami Bakura pursed his lips. "So... is it?"  
  
"It's called a period, and no... I'm not going through it... ANYWAYS! as fun as that whole conversation was, I'd like to change the subject..."  
  
"Alright... WHY'RE YOU A GIRL!?" Yami Bakura demanded.  
  
"I believe we already covered that... and I'm amazed no one's heard you, yet..."  
  
"I'm not the only one yelling!" the yami retorted. Then he scowled, "WHY'RE YOU A GIRL!?"  
  
"Ah yes, Yami, keep asking me, then maybe I can make up an answer for you..." Bakura said, sarcastically.  
  
"YOU'RE A GIRL! WHY!?"  
  
"Stop asking me! I don't know! And why's it such a big deal? I've adjusted to it, why can't you?" Bakura demanded.  
  
"Because, YOU are my reincarnated form! YOU CAN'T BE A GIRL!" Yami Bakura snapped. Then he blinked, and looked himself over. Just in case. Nope, he was still a guy. Thankfully. Then the yami scowled.  
  
"I KNOW! IT'S THAT PHARAOH!" he declared. Bakura blinked, as his yami grabbed his hand, and dragged him out of the room.  
  
"Yami..!" Bakura protested, then looked around nervously. Okay, no one was around. But still... "Yami, you stated this youself... I'M LACKING IN CLOTHES!" his hissed.  
  
"Then you should've gotten dressed..." Yami Bakura retorted.  
  
"With you there? And with me in this state? Hah... that's a good one..."  
  
Yami Bakura glared at the younger boy.  
  
After a while of just being dragged around, Bakura realized someone was bound to see him, with his yami. Sighing, the silver-haired 'girl' finally gave in, and lead Yami Bakura to Yugi's room.  
  
The yami pounded on the door. "LEMME IN! LEMME IN!"  
  
Bakura couldn't help but laugh, "the big bad wolf..." he teased. Yami Bakura merely glared at him, somemore.  
  
"Come in..." Yugi called. He looked up from his book, then blinked, shocked to see Yami Bakura. And ever moreso, seeing that he had a towel-clad, feminine Bakura with him. "Uhh, hey, can I help you?" Yugi asked, uncertainly.  
  
Yami Bakura stomped up to Yugi, "stand up!" he ordered. Blinking, Yugi closed his book, as he got up from his chair. The yami grabbed Yugi's Millennium Puzzle.  
  
"PHARAOH! COME OUT, NOW!" he shouted at the Puzzle.  
  
Yugi blinked, looking at Bakura, hoping he had more of an explanation. Bakura merely shrugged, helplessly.  
  
"PHARAOH! COME OUT, RIGHT NOW!" Yami Bakura ordered, and shook around the puzzle, thus shaking up Yugi a bit, as well. "COME OUT, OR I'LL BREAK THE PUZZLE!"  
  
Yugi slapped Yami Bakura's hands, and stepped back, holding his Puzzle protectively. "You'll do no such thing!"  
  
Bakura bit his lip, so he wouldn't laugh, as his yami held his recently slapped hand, staring at Yugi in shock.  
  
"Let me speak to the Pharaoh!" he ordered.  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes, "well, since you asked so courteously... no."  
  
Yami Bakura blinked, in confusion, while Bakura laughed.  
  
"Fine... you want formality...?" the yami grumbled. "May I please be granted the honour of being in My Pharaoh's presence...?" Yami Bakura asked, sarcastically, as he bowed.  
  
Bakura stared, not believing the sudden formality of the yami. Yugi blinked cutely, then smiled, "okay."  
  
Then in a quick golden flash, Yugi's eyes turned crimson, and he grew in height a bit more. Yami had taken over. The former Pharaoh rested his hand on his hip, watching Yami Bakura dubiously.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Yami Bakura growled, and grabbed Yami's shirt and shook him around. "PHARAOH! WHAT SHADOW MAGIC HAVE YOU USED ON MY AIBOU!?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Yami Bakura wordlessly pointed at Bakura. Yami looked confused, "who's the girl?" he asked.  
  
"You cursed him! It's Bakura, and you know it! Really, Pharaoh, you playing dumb isn't very appealing!"  
  
"I don't curse Yugi's friends..." Yami said, with roll of his eyes. Then he blinked, giving Bakura the once-over. "You're Bakura?"  
  
Bakura sighed, then nodded.  
  
"Stop playing dumb! Reverse it!" Yami Bakura snarled.  
  
"I would, if I did it in the first place... but I didn't!" Yami snapped.  
  
"LIAR!"  
  
"I DON'T LIE!"  
  
"YOU JUST LIED AGAIN!"  
  
"YOU THICK-SKULLED IDIOT, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"  
  
"YOU OVER-CONFIDENT MORON, WHAT KIND OF SIMPLETON DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?!"  
  
"THERE'S OTHER KINDS OF SIMPLETONS NOW!?"  
  
"OH, THAT'S A GOOD ONE!"  
  
"I HAD TO MAKE IT EASY FOR YOUR TINY MIND TO COMPREHEND!"  
  
"WHAT'D YOU SAY!?"  
  
"SEE WHAT I MEAN!?"  
  
"THAT DOES IT!"  
  
Yami Bakura lunged at Yami. Bakura shook his head, in disbelief as the two yamis started a brawl, and even started calling each other every name they could think of. In English, Egyptian, and even some in Japanese.  
  
How to make them stop...? Bakura thought a moment, then he shrugged, and screamed.  
  
The yamis froze, staring at Bakura in shock. "What're you..!?" they started to ask.  
  
Bakura ignored them, and screamed again, holding his towel for more of an effect. Footsteps came thundering down the hall, then Tristan, Joey, Kaiba, and Tea appeared at the door.  
  
"What is it!?" they all asked.  
  
Bakura felt kind of guilty, but it was the only way to make them stop. He wordlessly pointed at the two yamis. They both blinked, in confusion.  
  
"Geez! You peeping toms! Shame shame, Yami and Yami Bakura!" Tea scolded, grabbing their ears.  
  
"WHAT?! NO! WE WEREN'T PEEPING AT HIM!"  
  
Bakura froze, as did Tea. Uh-oh.  
  
~They don't know I'm Bakura!~ Bakura thought.  
  
~How could they not know?!~ Yami Bakura demanded.  
  
~You didn't know!~  
  
~Oh, for the love of Ra...~  
  
"I WOULD NEVER PEEP AT YAMI!" Yami Bakura hollered. Everyone blinked, in confusion.  
  
"Say what?" Yami demanded, glaring at the tomb-robber. Yami Bakura glared at him, telling him to play along. Rolling his eyes inwardy, Yami stayed silent.  
  
"We know you would never peep at Yami! We know you were peeping at Bakla!" Tea declared.  
  
"Who's Bakla?" the yamis asked, confused. Bakura slapped his forehead in disbelief. He was doomed.  
  
"That's Bakla..." Tristan said, frowning at the yamis, as he gestured at Bakura.  
  
"Oh, uhhhh... okay then... hello Bakla..." both yamis said, with an acknowledging nod.  
  
Bakura managed to give them a small smile, "hello..."  
  
"Alright... everyone out..." Joey ordered, waving the others past.  
  
~They're going to want to know why you're here...~ Bakura thought, watching his yami, as he was being shooed out of the room.  
  
~Well, where's 'Bakura'?~ the yami asked.  
  
~Home... more or less~  
  
~What?~  
  
~It's complicated...~  
  
~............. I'll try to keep you from losing your dignity...~  
  
~... Thank you, Yami~  
  
~... Only weaklings say thank you, have I taught you nothing..? And make that mortal stop staring...~  
  
Bakura blinked, glancing around, then started to blush, as his eyes met Tristan's. The brunette started to blush as well. He hastily cleared his throat, and briskly left the room.  
  
Bakura smiled, feeling flattered. Then he blinked, noticing he was still 'lacking in clothes'. So, the silver-haired 'girl' hastily made 'her' way back to 'her' room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
uhhhhhh, good? bad? I kinda like it ^_^ actually, I dunno... I have the whole mixed vibes thing goin on here, for this chapter *anime sweatdrops* lacking in sense, isn't it? v.v yeah, I know... gomen... I looked this over, nearly a dozen times, and I think I still missed some errors *blinks* 


	7. Their 1st Kiss

Disclaimer: *blinks* not mine, sorry all lawyers, find someone else to sue! hah!  
  
Warnings: shounen-ai... *anime sweatdrops* so to speak... er, never mind... I'll try to pick things up now... it's going way too slow... ugh! I no like... CHARGE!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tristan stabbed at the log burning in the fireplace, his brow furrowed in thought. The sparks popped, and the heat warming Tristan's face.  
  
But he was ignoring it all.  
  
He was practically leering at her earlier.  
  
And what did she do?  
  
Smile, both with innocence and embarrassment. Her fair complexion turned red as blood rushed to her cheeks, once their eyes met.  
  
Bakla.  
  
Swallowing, Tristan sat the poker aside, and stared into the flames. Maybe it was too cliche. Who knew? Bakura. Just up and left, just like that. Then Bakla came along. It all made no sense.  
  
"Bakura..." he murmured, softly.  
  
Then a soft voice, clearing their throat. Tristan looked over his shoulder. Speak of the devil, he mused. So to speak. She looked like an angel, at the moment.  
  
"Bakla... why're you up so late?"  
  
She smiled, faintly, "I could ask you the same thing..."  
  
Tristan shrugged, "can't sleep..."  
  
"Oh... well, I just came for..." she paused, thoughtfully. "A walk, I suppose..."  
  
Tristan smiled, "you cold?"  
  
"Does it show?" she asked, wryly. Tristan laughed, softly, the girl was hugging herself and shivering. Wordlessly, he scooted over a bit, a silent invite for her to join him.  
  
Bakla walked over to the fireplace, and sat next to the taller teenager. Tristan took a breath, then he blinked, catching Bakla's scent. Vanilla. It suited her, perfectly. Then Tristan frowned, inwardly. Bakura, he smelled like vanilla, too. But then maybe it was just some coincidence.  
  
He snuck a casual glance at her, she looked content, as she stared into the fire, the heat making her cheeks redden. Or maybe it was other reasons.  
  
"It's strange..." she said, softly.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"How... I just..." she shook her head, embarrassed. "Never mind..."  
  
"No, go on..." Tristan insisted.  
  
"No, it's okay... forget I said anything..."  
  
"... Well, that's rude..."  
  
Bakla looked at him, indignantly, "excuse me?"  
  
Tristan smiled, his hands raised in quick surrender, "never mind... no offense..."  
  
Bakla laughed, and pulled her knees up, hugging them. They went silent again. But only for the time being. Tristan couldn't help but feel relaxed. The silence was kinda nice, just the two of them, going through their thoughts.  
  
At least, he hoped that's what Bakla was doing.  
  
"What're you thinking?" she asked, softly.  
  
Tristan blinked, looking at her, "what?"  
  
She smiled up at him, faintly, "you strike me as the thinking type..."  
  
Tristan blinked, again.  
  
"Well, are you?"  
  
"... Uh... kind of..."  
  
"What're you thinking about, if you don't mind my asking...?"  
  
"No, not at all... I'm just thinking about... uhhh, never mind, it's not important..." he cleared his throat, and turned his attention back to the fire.  
  
Bakla was watching him, her slender eyebrow raised. "I find it hard to believe that you think your thoughts aren't important..."  
  
Tristan chuckled, ruefully. "Well, it's what most people assume... I guess it's rubbing off on me."  
  
"... You don't want to tell me, because...?"  
  
"Don't take it the wrong way... I just don't like sharing my thoughts, that's all..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"... Others have their own thoughts to deal with..."  
  
Bakla blinked, and hesitantly rested her head against Tristan's shoulder. The brunette froze. Then began to relax, since it felt kind of comforting. She must have sensed the brunette's ease and relaxed herself.  
  
"You tired?" Tristan asked, quietly.  
  
Bakla looked up at him, "you want me to leave...?"  
  
"You gonna answer my questions, with questions of your own?"  
  
She smiled, "do you want me to?"  
  
Tristan laughed. "It's up to you..."  
  
Her smile faded, as she pursed her lips, and stared at the fire. Then she spoke up again, "I want to stay..."  
  
Tristan smiled, "I want you to stay..." he said, softly.  
  
She smiled, shyly, "then we're even..."  
  
"Yeah... go figure..."  
  
Bakla sighed, unconsciously nestling closer to Tristan. Who was frowning, in thought. It all felt so right. But, it felt wrong, somehow.  
  
"How well do you know me, Bakla?"  
  
"Hm...?" she murmured, sounding tired.  
  
"We just met, not even two days ago..."  
  
"Mm-hm..."  
  
"It... never mind..."  
  
"... Tristan...?"  
  
Tristan was mentally kicking himself, for making so little sense. He never noticed the uncertainty in her tone. "Yeah?"  
  
"How... how do you feel about Bakura?" she asked softly, looking up at him.  
  
His eyes widened, as he quickly looked at her. "What do you mean?" he asked, swallowing nervously.  
  
Bakla lowered her head, hiding her eyes with her bangs. "I'm just... curious... on how you feel about him, that's all..."  
  
Tristan sighed, looking back at the fire as he ran his hand over his face, "I... I dunno..."  
  
"You see him... in me, don't you?"  
  
The brunette froze. Then looked down at her, in shock. "Wh-what!?" he sputtered.  
  
"Do you?" she asked, looking up at him with those similar doe-eyes.  
  
"I... what do you mean?"  
  
"You called me Bakura, remember?"  
  
"Well, yeah... but, because you looked like him..."  
  
"So, he's not always on your mind?" she asked, looking surprisingly hurt. Tristan suddenly got confused. Where was she going with this?  
  
"Is there any right answer?" he asked, slowly.  
  
"It's up to you..."  
  
"What if I said... no...?"  
  
"Then I get up, and walk away..."  
  
Tristan's brow furrowed, "and if I say yes?"  
  
Bakla bit her lip, staring up at him, "I leave you alone..."  
  
"Well, either outcome, I'm left alone..." he muttered.  
  
"I don't mean it like that... I won't bring up Bakura again..."  
  
Tristan shook his head, "you're not making any sense..."  
  
"I know I'm not... I'm just..." Bakla shook her head, and got up.  
  
Tristan stood up, "you're leaving...?"  
  
"No, I... I just..." she took a few steps away. Then spun to face Tristan again. "Tristan, tell me how you feel..." she said, her voice shaking.  
  
"I just met you..."  
  
"About Bakura..."  
  
Tristan stared at her, surprise written all over his features. "Why... why does it matter to you?" he asked, softly.  
  
"Because..! I just want to know... It's been bothering for as long as I met you," she said. Tristan watched her intently, her hands were shaking. And it wasn't because of the cold.  
  
"I don't get it... I don't understand you..." he said, shaking his head.  
  
"Just tell me! I'm hearing all these things, and I want to know if any of it is true..." she pleaded. "I need to know how you feel, please?" She was on edge, Tristan realized. He walked up to her, cupping her face in his hands.  
  
"I don't know... I don't know how I feel, Bakla... and I don't think it should matter so much to you..."  
  
"Well, it does...!"  
  
"Why? Why does it matter?"  
  
"Because...! I, just... Tristan, please... you have to have some vague idea on how you feel for m-... him."  
  
Tristan threw his hands up, in exasperation. "Oh for...!"  
  
"Tristan..."  
  
He frowned, staring into the fire. "Why's it matter? Why's it matter so much... to you? Why?" he was muttering to himself.  
  
"Tristan... do you have any idea?"  
  
"I'm just some dumb kid... I don't know..."  
  
"You're not, Tristan... you're smarter than you think..."  
  
"I don't know what love feels like... so I don't know if it's the real thing, or not..."  
  
"... Ar-are you in love?" she asked, shakily.  
  
"I don't know... I don't know how it feels..."  
  
"I... I mean, Bakura... have you told him, anything...? Are you planning to, or at least try to tell him?"  
  
Tristan rested his hands against the wall, sighing. "No... I haven't... and I don't think I planning to."  
  
"... Why not?"  
  
Tristan laughed, bitterly, "he wouldn't want me... what do I have to offer?"  
  
"A lot more than you realize..." Bakla said softly. Tristan straightened up sighing, then he froze, as two slender arms wrapped around his waist, hugging him from behind.  
  
"Bakla...?" he said, softly. "What're you...?"  
  
"... I don't know..."  
  
Tristan took a breath, closing his eyes. "I really don't think I can understand you..."  
  
"I don't understand myself sometimes... you should, though... I... he's been waiting so long."  
  
Tristan couldn't think of a way to respond. Slowly, he turned around. Then, in a very hesitant manner, he slowly slipped his arm around her waist. Her eyes shining with emotion, her cheeks turning red. Tristan swallowed, and gently rested his other hand against her cheek.  
  
She leaned into his warm palm, her eyes closed contently.  
  
"... You're beautiful..." he said, softly.  
  
She looked up at him, and began to blush. "Thank you..."  
  
She looks like Bakura. Is that why I said that? Tristan wondered. What was wrong with him?  
  
"Tristan...?"  
  
His eyes never left hers. Swallowing nervously, Tristan lowered his head, his heart hammering in his chest. His lips grazed hers.  
  
"I don't usually do this... with someone I just met..." he whispered.  
  
She gazed up at him, through her long eyelashes, "I-I'm not complaining..." she whispered, back.  
  
Sighing shakily, Tristan gently pressed his mouth against Bakla's. Her warm lips gently parted, granting Tristan entrance. Whom gladly accepted the invite.  
  
Tristan cupped her face in his hands, kissing her as deeply as he could. Her hands rested at the small of his back, holding his shirt, almost afraid to let him go.  
  
No worries, Bakla, Tristan thought. I'm not going anywhere...  
  
Finally they parted. Tristan took a breath, and swallowed again, "sorry..."  
  
Bakla licked her lips, her brow furrowed, "for what?"  
  
"... I just am..."  
  
"Tristan, it's alright, I..."  
  
"I wanted someone else... while I was kissing you..."  
  
Her eyes widened, "what?"  
  
"I wanted... Bakura..." Tristan shook his head, dropping his arms to his sides. "I'm sorry..." Bakla lowered her arms, and hugged herself.  
  
"I... it's alright, Tristan..."  
  
"Thanks... I, uhhh... think I should go to sleep now..." Tristan said, with a sigh.  
  
"I'll... I'll stay awake..." she said, softly. Tristan nodded, running his hand through his hair, as he walked out of the livingroom.  
  
But what surprised him was, he was literally weak in the knees.  
  
Hopefully, Bakla wouldn't notice.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Bakura watched Tristan stride out, completely unaffected by their kiss, apparently. Pursing his lips, Bakura waited, for a moment. To make sure he was completely out of earshot.  
  
Once he was sure...  
  
Bakura threw his hands up in the air, "YES!" he said happily. He sat down, hugging his knees, smiling with sheer delight as he chewed on his thumbnail, still thinking about their kiss. And Tristan's honesty, afterwards. Bakura fell back, and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Tristan..." he murmured, softly. "You are more perfect than you let on..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nanashi: a litte short, ne? had to be, I was being rushed...  
  
Nanaki: WAI! THEY KISSED! THEY KISSED!  
  
Nanashi: okay, gotta go now, later guys! *runs out*  
  
Nanaki: HEY!!! wait up! *pauses* how's her sappiness, guys? I personally think she's losing it...  
  
Nanashi: I HEARD THAT!  
  
Nanaki: ACK! later guys ^_^ *runs away, hastily* 


	8. Now the Advice

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! and its characters aren't mine...  
  
Nanaki: DO A LITTLE DANCE...!!!  
  
Warnings: shounen-ai... so to speak, and... uhhh, probably sappyness... oh yeah, a mildly hentai Joey, just for this chapter *shrugs* it just seemed to work... gomen v_v()  
  
Nanaki: MAKE A LITTLE LOVE...!!!  
  
Nanashi: ... and sorry for the wait... I had to... *blinks*  
  
Nanaki: GET DOWN TONIGHT...!!!  
  
Nanashi: *anime sweatdrops* Nanaki...?  
  
Nanaki: GET DOWN TONIGHT...!!!  
  
Nanashi: STOP for a second, please!?  
  
Nanaki: ACK! geez... sorry, lil' miss moody *sticks out her tongue*  
  
Nanashi: *blinks* moody? *shrugs* arigatou... v.v ahem... shall we begin?  
  
Nanaki: *nods* ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey yawned loudly as he shuffled down the hall, towards the kitchen. Then he stumbled into the doorframe, while rubbing his eyes and smacking his lips. "Whoops..." he mumbled to himself.  
  
"Either you're always this graceful in the mornings, or you swallowed some mouthwash, again..."  
  
Joey looked up, squinting slightly, since the kitchen's lights always seemed bright to those who just woke up. Then he spotted Tristan sitting at the table. "Huh... hey, Tris'... you're up early..." Joey commented, with another yawn.  
  
Tristan smiled, a very small smile. Then he shrugged, "yeah, I guess it is kinda early..." he agreed softly, as he went back to staring into his coffeemug.  
  
"Uh-oh..." Joey said with a frown, then he walked over, pulled out a chair and sat down. "What's up?"  
  
Tristan looked up at him, "Hm? Nothing..."  
  
"You lyin to me? That hurts, Tristan! I thought we were friends!" Joey said, clutching his chest, in mock pain.  
  
Tristan smiled, faintly. But it seemed kind of forced. Joey frowned, again.  
  
"Seriously, what is it?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"Ya know I hate it when you say it's 'nothin', when it's obviously 'somethin'... now spit it out! Before I beat it outta ya!" Joey commanded, waving his fist in Tristan's face in a very half-hearted way, to show that he was kidding. But he did want to know what was wrong.  
  
Tristan shook his head, "I... never mind, Joe... seriously... just, never mind."  
  
"Pssh..." the blonde scoffed. "You think I'm gonna ignore my best friend's problems... you gotta 'nother thing comin!"  
  
Tristan smiled. A genuine smile, as he sighed. "Fine, I... uhh, couldn't sleep last night..."  
  
"Uh-huh..."  
  
"So... I went into the livingroom... you know, for something to do... it was pretty cold, so I made a fire..."  
  
Joey pursed his lips, "you nearly burned down the livingroom again, last night, didn't you?"  
  
Tristan shook his head, ignoring the attempted joke. "Bakla... came in..."  
  
Joey frowned, and leaned against the table, his brow furrowed. "Uh- oh...?"  
  
"I... I dunno... it didn't seem so bad at first... well, actually, yeah, it kinda did... no wait, it wasn't bad... wait... I... okay, Joey... hit me when I start rambling, okay?"  
  
Joey smiled, faintly, "sure thing, pal..."  
  
Tristan pulled his chair up closer, and leaned against the table, staring hard at Joey. "She came in... I didn't know what to think... she looked cold, I invited her over, and... we kinda just sat there, quietly... then she..."  
  
Joey's eyes widened, then jammed his finger Tristan's face. "YOU HAD SEX WITH HER!?"  
  
Tristan's eyes widened, stunned, "WHAT!?"  
  
Joey jumped to his feet, still pointing at the brunette. "IN THE LIVINGROOM!? YOU DOG! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A SAP! IN THE LIVINGROOM!? WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE BEDROOM?!"  
  
Tristan started to turn red. "NO, JOEY!" he snapped, sitting Joey back down, glaring at him. "I... No! Nothing like that! What do you take me for?!"  
  
Joey shrugged.  
  
"You honestly think she would...!? And that I would...!? Joey! It's only been a couple days!"  
  
Joey shrugged, again.  
  
Tristan rolled his eyes, and took a breath. "Look... She just started asking me all these things about Bakura, and... and, I dunno... it started getting a little too intense, because she was looking at me, really intense- like... as if she WANTED me to say that I was in love with Bakura..."  
  
Joey rested his chin in his hand, as he watched his friend with his eyebrow raised, looking kind of bored, if not confused.  
  
"You don't think that's weird?" Tristan asked.  
  
Joey lowered his eyebrow, then raised the other, "so... no sex?"  
  
Tristan slapped his forehead, "Joey! Get your mind out of the gutter!"  
  
Joey grinned, and straightened up, "I'm kidding...!"  
  
Tristan sighed, and let his head fall against the table, with a dull 'thud'. "Joey! I'm glad you're trying to keep things light, here... but I need your help, alright?"  
  
"Hey, you know me, pal... anythin for a friend..." Joey said, with a quick nod, as he patted Tristan's shoulder.  
  
Tristan looked up at him, "okay, thanks... may I finish now?"  
  
"Not done yet?"  
  
"Not exactly... but, it's not a long story if that's what you're worried about..."  
  
"Nah... I'm just hungry..."  
  
Tristan rolled his eyes, "alright.. fine... long story short... I kissed her..."  
  
Joey was already up, looking through the cupboards. "Kissed who?"  
  
Tristan pursed his lips, "the toothfairy..." he said, sarcastically. Then he stood up, "who do you think!?"  
  
Joey frowned, "Bakla..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"You kissed her...?"  
  
Tristan nodded.  
  
"Not the other way around...?"  
  
Tristan shook his head.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Joey narrowed his eyes, staring hard at Tristan. "You're absolutely positive...?"  
  
Tristan furrowed his brow, and searched his memory. Then he sighed, "okay... it was like, 50/50... why's it matter?"  
  
Joey grinned, mildly amused, "dunno.... just makin sure..."  
  
Tristan grimaced. "You had decent advice for me last time, now look at you!"  
  
"Hey, I'm hungry..." Joey said, with a shrug.  
  
The taller teenager sighed, "yeah... I noticed... thanks anyway, Joe..." Then he turned, and started to walk to the livingroom.  
  
Joey sighed, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl. "Tristan, wait..."  
  
The brunette stopped.  
  
Joey walked up to him, eating the apple. Then once he swallowed the bite, he clapped his hand on Tristan's shoulder. "Alright, this is what you gotta do... you gotta be alone for a while..."  
  
Tristan blinked, "what..!?"  
  
"Not like that... I mean, 'alone'-alone... you need to sort out your thoughts... you don't need other people's advice, Tris'... you need to find out what your heart wants... got it? And you can only do that if you have time to yourself... alright?"  
  
Tristan stared at his best friend, in astonishment.  
  
Joey blinked, "what?"  
  
"How do you do that?!"  
  
Joey shrugged, taking another bite out the apple. "What do you mean?" he asked, with his mouth full.  
  
Tristan shook his head, "maybe you function better on a full stomach..."  
  
"Probably..." the blonde agreed, with a grin. Tristan smiled, then walked towards his room, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
About a few minutes later, Kaiba stepped into the kitchen. Then he raised an eyebrow at Joey, surprised to see him awake at all.  
  
"Why aren't you back in bed?" he asked, dryly.  
  
"It's quarter to 7... I'm hungry... so sue me..." Joey answered, as he poured milk into a bowl of cereal. Then he frowned, "why're you up?"  
  
"Hearing someone yell, 'YOU HAD SEX...' tends to wake some people up..." Kaiba said, with a subtle shrug, as he poured himself some coffee.  
  
Joey turned pink, "you heard?"  
  
Kaiba shot him a look.  
  
"Uhh, hey, Kaiba! Heh... uhhh..." Joey racked his brain, to think up an excuse.  
  
No need to though, apparently.  
  
"I'm assuming by 'her', you never meant Tea... and seeing as I heard Tristan walk past my room, he must've been the only other one awake... so, you were screaming about Tristan and Bakla, weren't you?" Kaiba asked, looking oddly nonchalant.  
  
Joey gulped, then shook his head, "no! Nuh-uh! They didn't do anything!"  
  
Kaiba nodded, leaning against the counter. "Figured as much... Bakla doesn't seem the type... and Tristan... he seems too old-fashioned..."  
  
"Heh, you noticed that, too... huh?" the blonde said, with a small grin.  
  
"More or less..." Kaiba replied calmly. He frowned slightly, as he watched Joey. "So... what's wrong with you?"  
  
"No offense, Kaiba... but it's too early for a heart to heart..." Joey said, with a sigh.  
  
"Not too early to eat, but too early for a simple discussion... that's strange..."  
  
Joey frowned, then leaned back in his chair, staring at the table thoughtfully. Blinking, he looked up, glancing at Kaiba. It was as if he were waiting for Joey to say something.  
  
Okay, so he made it obvious when something was bugging him...  
  
"Fine..."  
  
Kaiba looked at him, in the corner of his eye, expectantly.  
  
"It's about Tristan..."  
  
"And Bakla..."  
  
Joey blinked, "y-yeah... how'd you find out, anyways?"  
  
Kaiba shrugged, "I'm not stupid, Joey... even I can notice complications in matters of the heart..."  
  
Joey raised an eyebrow, "wow... that's deep..."  
  
The CEO frowned, as he walked up to the table, and sat down. "Well?"  
  
"'Well' what?"  
  
"Care to fill me in?"  
  
"Uhhhh... it's not exactly any of your business, Kaiba..."  
  
Kaiba watched Joey, still looking deadpan. "Well, now it is..."  
  
"Since when!?"  
  
"Since it's obviously bugging you..."  
  
Joey blinked, again. Kaiba actually seemed almost... caring, right then. A bit of a surprise.  
  
Joey sat up, resting his elbows on the table, watching Kaiba carefully. He had to be kidding. Nope, there were no signs that he was kidding.  
  
"Alright... here's how it is..."  
  
Kaiba tilted his head slightly, waiting.  
  
Joey swallowed. 'Sorry, Tris'... he thought. 'You try sayin "no" to Seto Kaiba'. Then with a sigh, the blonde duelist spoke up. "Tristan, he has really serious feeling for Bakura..."  
  
Kaiba smirked faintly, "really? Haven't noticed..."  
  
"No sarcasm, alright...?"  
  
Kaiba shrugged, then gestured for Joey to continue.  
  
Joey nodded. "Okay... then Bakla shows up, stirrin up all these same feelins that Tristan has for Bakura... so it's kinda confusin for him... ya know, what with Bakla being here, and Bakura not bein here..."  
  
Joey glanced at him, to see if the CEO was still following. Kaiba nodded, so the blonde kept talking. "And Tristan's been gettin these same reactions towards Bakla, the way he'd react around Bakura... and he's gettin kinda weirded out by it... so now the guy's kinda at a loss... and then last night, they kissed... so now he seems even more confused..."  
  
Kaiba frowned, slightly, "why is it bothering you so much?"  
  
Joey sighed, "he's my best friend... I don't like seein him go through somethin like this... he's a good guy, and needs a decent, lovin person in his life..."  
  
Kaiba smirked inwardly, feeling a twinge of admiration for Joey's loyalty. 'Guess I was right to call him Puppy', he thought. Then the CEO frowned, "you're worried over nothing, Joey... whoever Tristan chooses, I don't think it'll be a bad decision..." Kaiba said, simply.  
  
Joey raised an eyebrow. Words of comfort, from Kaiba, to him. Weird. "Huh?" was all the blonde managed to say.  
  
"Bakura, or Bakla... they seem almost..." Kaiba started to explain, then he suddenly had a thought. "Almost... identical..." he murmured, thoughtfully.  
  
Joey blinked, "what?"  
  
Kaiba stood up, "how're you feeling, Joey?"  
  
Joey blinked, again, "huh?"  
  
"How're you feeling?"  
  
The blonde shrugged, then noticed he did feel more at ease. "Uhhh... better... thanks, Kaiba..."  
  
Kaiba nodded, "sure... I thought your friendship with Yugi and Tea would've taught you to spit out what was bothering you..." he said, dryly. What surprised Kaiba was that he wasn't using his snide tone.  
  
Joey didn't deserve it. Not then, at least. Kaiba blinked, noticing Joey give him a grateful smile. Or grin.  
  
Kaiba smiled back. A very small smile, but a smile nonetheless. Then he turned and headed for the door.  
  
"Hey... where you goin? We were bondin..." Joey said, instantly in a good mood for some reason.  
  
"Gotta leave before I have the urge to kiss you..." Kaiba replied, as he walked out.  
  
Joey turned beet-red, while Kaiba furrowed his brow, confused. Both had no idea where the statement came from... and if the CEO was kidding, or not.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"Just get out, please?" Bakura ordered, shoving Yami Bakura out the door. Yugi blinked, as he walked up to the thief, whom was glaring viciously at the door.  
  
"Uh, good morning, Yami Bakura..." Yugi said, slowly.  
  
"Hn," Yami Bakura replied, as he rolled his eyes, and folded his arms.  
  
"Ummm, what's going on?"  
  
"He refuses to let me go back to the Ring!" the yami spat. Yugi blinked. He? The small boy brightened.  
  
"You know!"  
  
Yami Bakura looked down at Yugi, "yes... I know... Bakura told me you knew, too..."  
  
Yugi nodded, "yeah..." then he smiled. "How are you taking it?"  
  
The thief rolled his eyes, "I'm not fond of the concept of my reincarnated form being a GIRL," Yami Bakura grunted. "But I have accepted it..."  
  
Yugi blinked, "why do you want to go back to the Ring?"  
  
"I'm tired..."  
  
"Why won't Bakura let you in...?"  
  
"He's changing..." Yami Bakura said, with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"Well, it's kind of rude to stay in the same room with a girl who wants to change..." Yugi pointed out, trying not to laugh.  
  
"That's not the point! Bakura's forgetting his place!"  
  
Yugi smiled, obviously amused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I...! He...! He won't...! HE DOESN'T LISTEN ANYMORE!"  
  
Yugi laughed. Then Bakura walked out, hands on his feminine hips, dressed in his regular clothing, the same image of normal Bakura, only more feminine, obviously.  
  
"What're you complaining about now?" he/she demanded, looking annoyed.  
  
"You! You will start hearing me out! Understand!" Yami Bakura snarled, jamming his finger in Bakura's face. And the 'girl' simply smacked his hand aside.  
  
"Don't start... I forgot to inform you that I'm going through 'that thing that women go through', okay!?" Bakura growled. "So don't push me...!"  
  
Yugi blinked, then stepped back. The tomb robber's eyes widened, then he hid behind Yugi, nervously.  
  
"You're taking it pretty well, Bakura... why aren't you panicking?" Yugi asked, curiously.  
  
Bakura folded his arms, sighing. "Tea explained it to me... so, I might go through moodswings, get cramps, and maybe have a strange craving for chocolates... though that part I don't understand..." then he rolled his eyes. "This whole experience just keeps getting better..." he muttered, sarcastically.  
  
Yami Bakura and Yugi looked at eachother, perplexed. Sarcasm from the sweet innocent Bakura. It was a little unsettling.  
  
"The reason you'll be craving chocolates is due to the chemical that has a comforting effect..." Kaiba was saying, answering Bakura's statement about chocolate, as he walked up to the trio.  
  
Bakura blinked, then cleared his throat, hastily. "Oh... uh, thank you, Kaiba..."  
  
Kaiba ignored the thanks, as he stood directly in front Bakura, watching him very carefully. Then he looked the 'girl' over, head to foot, then up again. He leaned in close, not breaking his gaze with Bakura.  
  
Yugi blinked, "what're you doing, Kaiba...?"  
  
Yami Bakura scowled, "Kaiba...?"  
  
Kaiba ignored them, as he cupped Bakura's chin in his hand. Then he tilted his face upwards... and turned his face left, then right. Kaiba then leaned in closer, still staring hard at him.  
  
Bakura swallowed nervously. "Uhhh, as flattering as this all of this is, Kaiba... you're not my type..." he said, hesitantly. Kaiba blinked, then he smirked, as he let Bakura go.  
  
"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable... Bakura..."  
  
Yugi and Yami Bakura's jaws dropped. "Huh!?"  
  
Bakura's eyes widened, "what!?"  
  
Kaiba folded his arms, "can't believe you managed to fool me with that story..."  
  
Yugi dashed up, "uhh, Kaiba! What're you talking about!? that's not Bakura..."  
  
"Don't bother, Yugi... I'm not an idiot..." Kaiba said, with a roll of his eyes. Then he looked back at Bakura. "So... how long are you planning to keep this up?"  
  
"Keep what up!?" Yami Bakura demanded.  
  
"This whole charade..."  
  
"Don't touch him...you really don't wanna do that... he slaps pretty hard" Yami Bakura hissed. Kaiba looked confused for a second, then shook his head.  
  
"I'm not gonna touch him... well, Bakura?"  
  
"It-it's not a charade, Kaiba... I... this wasn't my choice..."  
  
"To be a girl... and it wasn't your choice...?" Kaiba asked, dryly. Then he turned to Yugi and Yami Bakura. "Just you two know?"  
  
"Tea knows..." Yugi said, quietly.  
  
"Okay, so let's just tell Joey and Tristan, and..." Yami Bakura started to say...  
  
"No!" Bakura said, abruptly.  
  
The thief blinked, "why not!?"  
  
"Because! I... No! Anyone tells Tristan that I'm... Bakura... then...! Just, no! Please, don't..." Bakura said, his eyes showing that he was very serious.  
  
"Moodswings..." Yami Bakura muttered. Yugi nudged him, shutting him up.  
  
"Don't... just don't tell, alright!? Promise me! All three of you!" Bakura pleaded.  
  
Yugi nodded, without argument. Yami Bakura sighed, then nodded. Bakura watched Kaiba, sternly. The redhead blinked, then sighed slightly.  
  
"When Tristan DOES find out... it won't be because of me..." he said shortly. Then he turned and started to walk away. Only to pause, and glanced over his shoulder.  
  
"You should tell him, Bakura... it'll save him the trouble of him having to try and choose between two people, who are actually the same person..."  
  
Bakura blinked. Then he bit his lip, not bothering with a reply.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"I... I can't..." Bakura said, shaking his head, as he flopped down on Yugi's bed.  
  
"Why not?" Tea asked, sitting in the armchair.  
  
Bakura sighed. Thankfully, he avoided telling Tea and Yugi about his kiss with Tristan, otherwise Tea would be pressuring him even more than now.  
  
"Because, Tea... When I do tell Tristan how I feel, I want it to be the real me... not something, I'm not... and Tea, in case you couldn't tell, I'm not really a girl..." Bakura replied, calmly.  
  
"But, Bakura...!" Tea started to argue.  
  
Bakura frowned, ready to argue, as well. Until Yugi spoke up. He sighed, as he looked up from his book, "Tea, stop... he's just not ready..." Yugi said, with a somewhat stern expression.  
  
Tea blinked, then folded his arms, "try this, then..." she started to say...  
  
Bakura and Yugi grimaced.  
  
"No, no, no... before you both try judging my idea, hear me out..."  
  
Bakura sighed, rolling over, and watched Tea expectantly. Yugi sat up, waiting. Tea jumped to her feet, "alright... I need someone to be Bakura..."  
  
"Gee... don't pick me! After all, I'm just the real Bakura!" Bakura said, sarcastically. Yugi blinked again, still not quite used to the sarcasm Bakura was prone to using during his 'time.  
  
Tea blinked, then shrugged, unfazed by the attitude. "Okay... Bakura, then... alright, pretend I'm Tristan..." she ordered.  
  
Yugi raised an eyebrow, looking at Tea as if she were crazy. Bakura rolled his eyes, "Tea... I know what you're thinking... so no."  
  
Yugi bit his lip to avoid laughing. Tea folded her arms, unfazed by the rejection of her idea. Afterall, she prided herself in being persistant.  
  
"Get up, 'sister'..."  
  
Bakura shot the real girl a look. Then sighed, realizing declining wouldn't do much good. So he got up, and walked up to her, folding his feminine arms. Tea grabbed his shoulders, looking him dead in the eye.  
  
"This is a rehearsal... tell me what you would tell Tristan... alright?"  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes, again. "Tea... this won't work..."  
  
"Try!"  
  
Bakura folded his arms, and shifted his weight from foot to the other. "Fine... Tristan... I, uhhh... have been debating whether or not to tell you this... especially like this..."  
  
"Like what?" Tea asked.  
  
Yugi blinked, while Bakura grimaced, "what're you doing!?"  
  
"Tristan's the type who asks questions, okay? He's not the type to let answers slip past his fingers," Tea said, simply.  
  
Bakura ran his hand through his hair. Okay, that was true. Taking a breath, he looked back at Tea. "Fine... like this... a girl..." he mumbled.  
  
"What happened?" Tea asked, curiously. Bakura glared at her.  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Whoa, easy Bakura... you don't wanna go biting his head off when you're trying to tell him how you feel, do you?" Tea asked, sounding serious.  
  
Bakura frowned, and folded his arms again. "Tea, you're purposely making this difficult, when you don't need to...!"  
  
Yugi sighed, "she might be right, Bakura... we've known Tristan for a while now, and Tea does have his personality pretty well..."  
  
Bakura shook his head, "never mind, Yugi, Tea... I'll... I'll just go tell him, now..." he said, then walked out of the room. Yugi stared after him, perplexed.  
  
Tea blinked. Then they both looked at each other.  
  
Well, this could not turn out well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nanashi: hmmmmm, good? bad?  
  
Nanaki: BAD!!! BAD! BAD! BAD! you're gonna get Bakura all emotional...!!! ya know!? the moodswings!!!  
  
Nanashi: *smiles, evilly* more of an impact! *laughs, demonically*  
  
Nanaki: *anime sweatdrops* uh-oh...  
  
Nanashi: *blinks, then smiles innocently* what? anyways, yeah, I'm not satisfied with this chapter... so, I'll fix!!! *runs to write a different chapter 8*  
  
Nanaki: *blinks* why not just use this chapter, and write chapter 9...?  
  
Nanashi: *blinks* ................. interesting concept...  
  
Nanaki: *snickers* yeesh... whywho... *turns on a sprinkler and runs around it, giggling insanely, and waving a marshmallow rabbit around* 


	9. Kaiba & Joey's Turn

Disclaimer: okay... Yu-Gi-Oh! and its characters aren't Nana-chan's!  
  
Nanashi: *yawns* so tired....  
  
Warnings: shounen-ai...sorta, in a way, like kinda... actually, not really... but technically it kinda is, and...  
  
Nanashi: yuh-huh... anyways, I'm gonna start, before I fall asleep... *snores*  
  
Nanaki: *anime sweatdrops* riiiiiiiiight... hey, I sounded like Dr. Evil! wai! ^_^ which isn't mine or hers... be proud of me! ^_____^  
  
Nanashi: *snores somemore*  
  
Nanaki: *pouts* no respect...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura took a breath, as he stood in front of Tristan's bedroom door.  
  
It should be easy... shouldn't it?  
  
"... Tristan, I'm Bakura..." and that was it.  
  
Biting his lip, Bakura muttered the three words to himself. He nodded, sounded simple enough. Taking another breath, he stepped up to the door, and raised his hand. Then paused.  
  
Don't stop now, he chided himself. You'll lose your nerve.  
  
Squeezing his eyes shut, he rapped on the door, lightly.  
  
"Yeah?" he heard Tristan call. He sounded kind of worn-out...  
  
"Umm... nothing..." Bakura found himself saying. He cringed, mentally kicking himself, as he backed up, and started walking away. Then he heard the door open.  
  
"Whoa, hey... Bakla, what's up?" Tristan said, walking after him.  
  
Bakura bit his lip, and stopped, pretty much just to stare at the carpet. Tristan circled around him, "you okay?" he asked, gently.  
  
Bakura fidgeted. "Fine..." he said, quietly.  
  
"Heh... you sure? You don't sound 'fine'..."  
  
"Uhh..." swallowing, Bakura looked up at him. Now those three words didn't seem as easy anymore. Curse his damn intimidating height... no, wait...! don't curse it... it's kinda nice, actually... Bakura gave his head a quick shake. Focus!  
  
"Umm, Tristan, I..." Bakura tried to say.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Bakura unconsciously began to wring his hands, nervously. Tristan furrowed his brow, and grabbed his hands.  
  
"Shouldn't do that..." he said, softly.  
  
Bakura took a deep, shaky breath. "Uhhh, Tristan, I... I know, I shouldn't..."  
  
"Shouldn't what?" he asked, his eyes filled with concern; and his thumbs gently running over Bakura's knuckles.  
  
The smaller boy's heart rate instantly picked up, under Tristan's intense gaze, and he looked away, hastily.  
  
"Um, shouldn't do that..." he said slowly, referring to his hands. He blinked, hearing a soft chuckle come from the brunette.  
  
"Yeah...but, uh... Bakla..?"  
  
Bakura looked back at him, hesitantly, "huh?"  
  
"That wasn't what you wanted to say... was it?"  
  
Bakura swallowed again, his throat dry, as he stared at the floor. Was he that obvious? "Ummm, not really..." he admitted.  
  
"Alright, so what is it?"  
  
Bakura pursed his lips, "okay... first of all..." he raised his eyes up to Tristan's again, and fidgeted somemore. "I'm sorry... for not saying this in the first place... but, uh... Tristan, I..."  
  
"Hey, Tristan... seen my magazine around?" Joey called, walking up to them.  
  
Bakura grimaced, while Tristan blinked, turning around to look at Joey. The blonde stopped in mid-step, seeing Bakura.  
  
"Oh... whoops, am I interruptin somethin?" he asked, with a small grin, seeing the hand-holding.  
  
Tristan rolled his eyes, "yes, Joey, you actually are..." he said. Then he did a quick nod of his head, gesturing for him to leave the way he came...  
  
Joey held up his hands, in a 'didn't-mean-to' fashion, and started backing up, going the way he came. "Alright, alright... sorry... just askin... maybe Kaiba saw it, huh?" he asked, with a small knowing smile.  
  
"Yeah, maybe..." Tristan said, nodding. Once Joey was gone, he turned back to Bakura, "alright, what is it?"  
  
Bakura bit his lip, "uhh, well.... okay... Tristan, I, uh... I'm... I should... tell you... I thought I should... tell you that... uh... that.... uhhh, that I, um..." he shook his head, trying to remember his verbal skills.  
  
Three, no, two even... simple words. And he couldn't say them!?  
  
Tristan furrowed his brow, "you're kinda worrying me here..."  
  
"I... yes, I know... I'm not making any sense, am I?"  
  
The brunette smiled, and shook his head. "Not really..." he answered, with a small shrug.  
  
Bakura took a breath. "Okay... Tristan, about... Bakura! I'm..."  
  
Tristan blinked, dropping Bakura's hands, and looked back, "where?"  
  
Bakura blinked, "what?"  
  
Tristan turned back to him, "what?"  
  
"I... what are you talking about?"  
  
"... Uh, what're you talking about?"  
  
Bakura folded his arms, looking confused, "uh... you first."  
  
Tristan shrugged, then rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, "I thought you saw Bakura... or something along those lines..."  
  
"Why... would you think that?"  
  
"Well, the way you said 'Bakura'..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Okay then... so, why mention Bakura...?"  
  
Bakura took a breath. Alright, it's now or never... "Tristan... I'm Bakura...!"  
  
Tristan's eyes widened, as he stared at him, stunned. Bakura bit his lip.  
  
"... Second cousin! Not his first...!" he blurted, hastily.  
  
Tristan blinked, "what?"  
  
"Er, heh... I said 'I'm Bakura's second cousin'... uh, I'm his second cousin, not his first..."  
  
The brunette raised an eyebrow, "uhh, okay then..."  
  
Bakura nodded. Then licked his lips, and turned around, "excuse me..." he said over his shoulder, politely. Then briskly made his way back to Yugi's room.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
The bedroom door opened quickly, and closed with a quick bang.  
  
Tea blinked, looking up from her magazine, while Yugi looked up from the Rubik's cube he was working on. Both of them saw Bakura, leaning against the door.  
  
"You tell him?" Yugi asked.  
  
"How'd he take it!? The exact same way I thought, right?" asked Tea.  
  
Bakura ignored them, and merely walked up to the wall... and started banging his head against it.  
  
"ACK! Bakura!" Yugi yelped, and got up, pulling Bakura away from the wall. "What is it? What happened?" he asked, sitting Bakura down on the bed.  
  
Bakura flopped back, cringing. "I didn't tell him! I did! But I changed it! So it was like I wasn't telling him anything!"  
  
Tea blinked again, "huh?"  
  
Bakura sat up, frowning. "I said it... 'Tristan, I'm Bakura...'..." he said, with a sigh.  
  
"Alright, how'd he take it?" Yugi asked.  
  
"He didn't... I added 'his second cousin' to the statement..."  
  
Yugi and Tea both cringed, "oh, Bakura..."  
  
"I know! I know, I know!" the 'girl' said, warily, as 'she' flopped back, grimacing.  
  
Tea bit her lip, "Bakura, you have to tell him... he hates not knowing things... well, from time to time... but I know he'll hate having this kept from him..."  
  
Bakura grabbed Yugi's pillow, and covered his face with it.  
  
"Bakura?" Yugi asked, slowly.  
  
Bakura spoke, in a muffled way. Yugi blinked, and moved the pillow, "can you repeat that?"  
  
"I said 'maybe if I suffocate myself, Tristan won't be too angry'... you think so?" Bakura said, reaching for the pillow.  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes, and tossed the pillow to Tea, "don't talk like that..."  
  
Tea sighed, catching the pillow, and sat it aside. "Two simple words... one's the simplest word in the English language, the other's your own name... what's so hard about it?" she asked, impatiently.  
  
Bakura rolled onto his stomach. "His eyes, I suppose..." he mumbled.  
  
Yugi and Tea glanced at each other. Then shrugged, having no idea what to say.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"Hey Kaiba... you seen my..." Joey blinked, seeing Kaiba laying on the sofa, reading a book of some kind. Probably one of those classics, since he seemed the type to read them.  
  
Tilting his head, the blonde had to admit that Kaiba looked pretty good right now. Dressed in blue jeans and black sweatshirt, a nice change from his suits, and dress shirts.  
  
"Uh... hey, Kaiba..."  
  
Kaiba sighed, flipping the page, "hm?"  
  
"Ah-oohga..."  
  
Kaiba blinked, looking up. "What?" he asked, his eyebrow raised, confused.  
  
Joey pursed his lips, then shugged, "I have no idea... just felt like somethin to say..."  
  
Kaiba watched Joey for a second, then shrugged and went back to reading.  
  
"Man... being ignored stinks..."  
  
"I'm not ignoring you... I acknowledged your presence... what more do you want?" Kaiba asked, still reading.  
  
"Dunno..." Joey said, shrugging. Then he strolled over, and flopped on the sofa, over Kaiba's feet. The redhead never flinched, merely pulled his feet out from underneath him, then with a small smirk, placed them on Joey's lap.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"That's uncomfy... and rude..." Joey replied, his nose in the air.  
  
"I happen to like my leg room..." Kaiba replied shortly, his eyes not leaving the page he was currently reading.  
  
"What, I'm your footstool now?"  
  
"Footstools belong on the floor, Joey... maybe you haven't noticed, but you're on the couch..."  
  
Joey looked blank for a second, then glared at him, "say what!?"  
  
Kaiba smirked, "never mind..."  
  
With a sigh, Joey slumped down in his seat, putting his feet up on the coffeetable. "Shouldn'ta given Tristan the advice... now I'm bored..." he mumbled.  
  
"That's a bad thing..." Kaiba said, flipping the page.  
  
"Well, yeah... not just for me, for everyone else, too..."  
  
Kaiba never bothered to reply.  
  
Joey rolled his eyes, "it's bad because when I get bored, I get lazy... and when I get lazy, I get tired... and when I get tired, I sleep... and when I sleep at this time, I'll be up all night... and if I'm all night, I'll need some company... and to have company I'll have to keep you all up... and if you guys'll all be up, then you'll all be cracky in the morning... and if you're all cranky..."  
  
"Joey...?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Shut up..."  
  
Joey blinked, then stuck his tongue out at Kaiba, "make me..."  
  
Kaiba raised an eyebrow, watching Joey for a second. "I don't think you want that..." he replied, coolly.  
  
Joey blinked, again. Then the room suddenly seemed very warm. Or maybe it was just him... nah.  
  
After pursing his lips, and clearing his throat, Joey went quiet for a moment. Then he looked at Kaiba, who was reading again.  
  
"So, uh... whatcha readin?"  
  
"A book..."  
  
Joey blinked, then rolled his eyes, "nooo, for real! Is that what they're called?! I've always wondered! Because in my time they were called 'bounded- paper-with-words-on-it'!"  
  
Kaiba blinked, then laughed very softly.  
  
Joey's eyes widened. "What was that!?"  
  
Kaiba ignored him, still reading.  
  
"You laughed! You actually laughed!!!" Joey gasped, as he got up, and crawled over to Kaiba, staring at him in awe.  
  
The redhead continued to ignore him, as he read.  
  
"C' mon... do it again!"  
  
Kaiba raised an eyebrow, moving his gaze to Joey's. "Do what?" he asked, calmly.  
  
"Laugh...!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because...!"  
  
Kaiba pursed his lips, "not a good enough reason..."  
  
"Because! I liked how it sounded! Now laugh!"  
  
"I can't just laugh at will..."  
  
"Well, what made you laugh before!?"  
  
"Your moronic sarcasm..."  
  
Joey blinked, then pursed his lips. "Don't know whether to be insulted or pleased here..." he said, slowly.  
  
Kaiba smiled, faintly.  
  
"Alright! You're gonna laugh!"  
  
The smile faded.  
  
"Ah, c' mon, Kaiba!" Joey said impatiently. Kaiba sighed, and lowered his book.  
  
"Make me laugh then... since it seems to mean so much to you..." he said, eyeing Joey with some intensity.  
  
It was right about there, that Joey realized how close he was to the CEO. But, being who he was, Joey never moved. It would look a little suspicious, after all.  
  
Ahem... So, make him laugh... make him laugh...  
  
Joey grinned, then stared poking Kaiba's sides. No effect, just a really weird look from Kaiba.  
  
"Oh, c' mon! Don't tell me you're not ticklish!"  
  
"... I'm not ticklish..."  
  
"You gotta be!" Joey declared, then started poking Kaiba again. After a moment, he gave up, then moved to his feet, still nothing. Just another weird look from the redhead. With a frown of determination, the blonde grabbed Kaiba's shoulders.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"Are you even human..!?"  
  
Kaiba smirked, faintly, "yes... just not ticklish..." he replied, pushing Joey's hands aside.  
  
"Well... just gonna have to keep trying!" Joey declared, then continued poking at Kaiba. The redhead rolled his eyes, thinking he should just ignore him. But reading did seem more difficult, what with the annoying pup poking and prodding at him.  
  
Kinda cute, actually, looking all determined, like that. Then Kaiba frowned, 'cute'? Well, that was unexpected...  
  
Dropping his thoughts, Kaiba looked back at Joey, still trying to tickle him. He sighed, then grabbed Joey's hands, pulling him up, so they were face to face.  
  
"Understand something, Wheeler... I'm not ticklish, so quit trying... you're only succeeding in annoying me..." he said, darkly.  
  
"Hey, either way's good..." Joey said, with a shrug.  
  
Kaiba watched him for a second. Then he smirked.  
  
Okay, now the room seemed way hotter than usual for Joey. Or maybe it was just him. Or the look on Kaiba's face. Or the fact that he was practically laying on top of him, and Kaiba didn't seem to care... or mind...  
  
It had to be the last three...  
  
Or maybe it was... the fact that Kaiba's lips were now on his!!!  
  
"Don't panic! Don't panic, Wheeler! No big deal! It's no big deal! It's just... Kaiba kissing you! It happens every day!" Joey was managing to think, at least. "NOT!"  
  
The CEO released Joey's hands, and held either side of Joey's face, gently. Still kissing him.  
  
"Right! He's just messin with me! That's all! Right... er... right... okay, done thinking... can't do it..." Joey's brain seemed to shut down. Then he fell off of Kaiba, and to the floor. Fainted.  
  
Kaiba blinked, looking down at Joey, with a raised eyebrow. Then with a shrug, he opened his book again.  
  
"Finish later, I guess..." he said, with an amused smirk.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nanaki: *blinks* I still wonder if I support them or not...  
  
Nanashi: *snores*  
  
Nanaki: I should, though... they're kinda cute, sorta ^_^ I mean sure I say I'm only teasing Kaiba, but...  
  
Nanashi: *rolls over, hugging her neko-Kaiba pushie, still sleeping*  
  
Nanaki: hmmmmm... to support or not to support... that is the question...  
  
Nanashi: *snores, somemore*  
  
Nanaki: *blinks* you really sleeping? *grins, evilly* Nana-chan... I'm gonna marry Heero...  
  
Nanashi: *sits up, and smacks Nanaki with a foam bat*  
  
Nanaki: ACK! @.@ *falls over*  
  
Nanashi: *goes back to sleep* 


	10. It's Over

Disclaimer: not mine... any of it... *yawns* that includes the characters, the show, and R2-D2... so I dunno my StarWars, it's been a while =P *yawns, again*  
  
Nanaki: lack of sleep, still, Nana-chan...?  
  
Nanashi: more or less.... *sighs* I should quit for a while... oh yeah, sorry about the long, er, quickness(?) of this chapter... I'm literally running out of time... and energy, for some odd reason...  
  
Nanaki: shouldn'ta given it all to Yue, a.k.a. The Trip... *snickers*  
  
Nanashi: *falls over, with a THUD... then snores, hugging her neko- Kaiba plushie*  
  
Nanaki: *anime sweatdrops* er...  
  
Warnings: shounen-ai, so to speak... longer than average... for reasons unknown... er, Nana-chan, you can start now...  
  
Nanashi: *snores somemore*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can tell him for you, if you want?" Tea offered, as she folded her arms, looking pretty impatient.  
  
Bakura merely gave her a look.  
  
The girl blinked, then smiled meekly, "er, never mind...."  
  
"Rehearse, Bakura..." Yugi suggested.  
  
Bakura sighed, staring at the ceiling. "I'm... I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm...!" he chanted, then nodded. "Bakura! Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura... alright..."  
  
"Great... now put 'em together..." Tea ordered. Bakura sighed.  
  
"I'm Bakura..."  
  
"See? Piece-a-cake!" the real girl said, with a wise nod.  
  
Bakura folded his arms, "Tea, it's not that easy... I... maybe I'm just being immature... about this whole thing..."  
  
Yugi smiled, "you're not, Bakura... everyone acts a certain way for a reason..."  
  
"Yeah, like you being difficult about this... maybe it's destiny..." Tea said, dryly. Yugi shot her a look, causing her to bite her lip, and look away innocently.  
  
Bakura frowned, "how hard can it be...?" he thought, with another sigh. Then with a frown, he got up, and walked out of the room, looking determined.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Tristan sighed, again. His hands were clasped behind his head, as he stared at the ceiling, his brow furrowed in thought.  
  
Well, this was simple, enough.  
  
Actually, not really.  
  
How hard could it be?  
  
It was kind of strange, a while ago with Bakla. Just saying something like that, out of the blue. The brunette closed his eyes, for a moment.  
  
"I'm Bakura... 's second cousin..."  
  
It sounded so... false. Opening his eyes, Tristan sat up, resting his elbow against his knee, as he thought more about it.  
  
"I'm Bakura..." then, "second cousin."?  
  
It didn't add up, at all. "Alright, either I've gotten really naive, or I'm missing something..." he muttered.  
  
Then another knock on the door. Blinking, Tristan decided answering would be better. So he got up, and strolled over, opening the door.  
  
Bakla, again.  
  
He smiled, faintly, "uh, yeah?"  
  
"Alright... I think it's best I just say this..." she said, with a firm nod, as she rubbed the back of her neck, nervously.  
  
Tristan raised an eyebrow, at the sudden directiness. "Alright... say what?"  
  
"Tristan, I, uhhh..."  
  
Stepping back, Tristan opened the door further, "coming in?"  
  
She bit her lip, then stepped into the room. Tristan closed the door, and turned to her. "So, what's up?"  
  
"I'm, uhhhh... I'm, uhhh... is it hot in here?" she mumbled, staring at the floor.  
  
Tristan blinked. Did she just cringe?  
  
"Uh, not really... what is it?" he asked, again.  
  
"Okay... okay, okay, okay... Tristan, just so you know... I really, really, really like you... so much... and I didn't want to keep anything from you, but I had to... because, I don't know... it was like my instincts were telling me to... and I know you might be angry at the fact that I told Yugi first, and... Yugi told Tea, and, and... I don't know how Kaiba found out, but he did, and..." she blurted out, all in one breath.  
  
Tristan stared at her, his eyes wide at how much was just said. "Hey, take a breath, it's okay..." he said, walking up to her.  
  
Bakla sighed, then swallowed, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She looked up at him, biting her lip.  
  
"I'm sorry I haven't told you sooner, really... I just... it just... I couldn't... not then... but I think I can now... I-I don't know why it even mattered..." she said, quietly.  
  
"What? Told me what?" Tristan asked, gently.  
  
She took a rbeath, "why did it matter?" she muttered, shaking her head. Then she looked up at him, again. "It probably wouldn't matter to you, would it?"  
  
Tristan managed a small smile, "I don't know... tell me what wouldn't matter, and I'll tell you if you're right."  
  
She sighed, and nodded, "... alright... Tristan..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"... I'm Bakura..."  
  
Tristan blinked, confused for a second. Then tilted his head, waiting for her to finish.  
  
She pursed her lips, watching him, carefully.  
  
She was done? That was it? Nothing to add?  
  
Bakla swallowed, then gently touched Tristan's face. "Did you hear me?" she asked, softly.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"... I'm Bakura..." she repeated.  
  
"Huh..." Tristan said, uncertainly. Then all he could do was fall to the floor  
  
Unconscious.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
THUD.  
  
Bakura cringed, seeing Tristan on the floor. When less than a second ago he was on his feet, pretty much fine.  
  
"Not the reaction I was expecting..." he muttered, and knelt down, cradling the taller boy's head in his lap.  
  
"Tristan...?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Tristan, are you okay...?"  
  
Then Joey strolled in, "Hey, Tris'... forget the advice, I'm bored, and..." he started to say. Then froze, at the scene in front of him.  
  
"Uh, I interruptin anything?" he asked, with a small grin.  
  
Bakura turned pink, "no, Joey... no, nothing at all... Tristan, he just... well, we were... uh, talking, and... he kind of... well, he..." he started to explain, hastily.  
  
"Ah, dirty talk, huh? Hm, I thought Tristan could handle that kinda thing..." Joey said, as he leaned against the doorframe.  
  
Bakura turned red, "no, Joey! We weren't! Doing anything...! Just talking, then.... he kind of fainted, and..."  
  
"Why would he faint?"  
  
Bakura looked down at Tristan, gently touching his face, "uh, well... because I, uh... told him something kind of... unexpected..." he mumbled, in embarrassment.  
  
"Unexpected?"  
  
Bakura sighed, looking at Joey, "I'm Bakura..."  
  
Joey blinked, "huh?"  
  
"Bakura... I'm Bakura..."  
  
The blonde blinked, again, "not followin..."  
  
"Joey! I own the Millennium Ring! The spirit of the ring is a Tomb Robber... You used to have a crush on Yugi, now you have a crush on Kaiba... you and Tristan kissed once, when you were younger... your sister is Serenity... you were runner-up at the Duelist Kingdom tournament, and..."  
  
Joey raised an eyebrow, "Bakura talks about us a lot, huh?"  
  
Bakura slapped his forehead, exasperated.  
  
Joey laughed. "Just kiddin..." he assured him, as he strolled in, and knelt down next to the pair on the floor. "So, what's up?"  
  
"You're taking it oddly well..." Bakura commented, eyeing Joey suspiciously.  
  
"Eh, I kinda got over it, already..."  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Kaiba told me..."  
  
Bakura blinked, "why would Kaiba tell you...?"  
  
"Kiss and tell, I guess..." Joey replied, with a shrug.  
  
"Kiss... and tell?"  
  
The blonde turned a fair shade of red, as he poked at Tristan. "Uh... yeah... ahem, so, I'm guessin Tris' ain't takin it too well..."  
  
Bakura smiled, "so... you and Kaiba...?"  
  
"Quiet, not a word, Bakura!" Joey commanded. The 'girl' smiled, and nodded.  
  
"Alright, then..." He agreed, then blinked, "um, about earlier..."  
  
"Oh yeah, about that... sorry for, uh, starin at you, and all..."  
  
Bakura nodded, "no problem..."  
  
Joey nodded, "good, I'm glad... so, uh, Tris'...?"  
  
Bakura bit his lip, "I wasn't expecting this kind of reaction..." he said, softly. Joey watched the silver-haired teen, with sympathy.  
  
"Everyone else took it fine... but he..." Bakura shook his head, looking at Joey. "Why did he...?" he started to ask.  
  
The blonde sighed, "I dunno..."  
  
"I thought it wouldn't matter to him..."  
  
Joey shook his head, "Tris' is kinda hard to read... took me how long to find out that when he says 'anything's fine with me', means 'but if ya eat burritos again, I'll pound ya...'" Joey said, with a small smile.  
  
Bakura forced a smile. Then went back to watching Tristan, as he suddenly felt a twinge of pain in his chest.  
  
So, it mattered how he looked?  
  
At least, it seemed to, for Tristan.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"How could he faint!?" Tea cried. "DOESN'T HE KNOW THAT WON'T HELP BAKURA'S SELF-ESTEEM?!"  
  
Yugi sighed, and shook his head. "Not so loud, Tea... Bakura's only upstairs..."  
  
Tea folded her arms, "I can't believe Tristan's so... so... callous! Only for looks!?" she spat.  
  
Joey frowned, "Tristan's not like that, Tea!" he snapped.  
  
Tea scowled, "look what he did when Bakura told him what was going on..."  
  
The blonde's frown deepened, as he shook his head. "If anything, Tris' should be angry..."  
  
Yugi blinked, looking up from his Puzzle, which he was fiddling with. "What?"  
  
"Tris' really likes Bakura, and in Bakura's time of need, who does he ask for...?" Joey said, glaring at Tea.  
  
Tea looked away, sighing. "Okay, then... I see your point," she muttered.  
  
Yugi blinked, "what?"  
  
"Bakura went to you, Yugi..." Tea explained, shaking her head.  
  
Yugi bit his lip, as he went back to fiddling with his Puzzle.  
  
Joey blinked, and he shook his head. "I'm not blamin you, Yuge... I'm just sayin, Tristan's not necessarily in the wrong here..."  
  
"But Bakura panicked... it's to be expected," Tea pointed out.  
  
"True... but Tristan can keep a cool head in most situations..." Kaiba said, as he walked into the livingroom. Then he shrugged, "apparently..." he added.  
  
"What're you saying...?" Tea demanded.  
  
"I'm saying, that if Bakura merely let us all in, on what was happening with him, especially Tristan, none of this would be happening... and if Tristan was the first to know, imagine how supportive he would have been..." Kaiba explained, leaning against the couch, behind Joey.  
  
"You call fainting when Bakura told him, being supportive...?" Tea muttered, then she sighed. "Poor Bakura..."  
  
"Speaking of which... where is he?" Yugi asked.  
  
"With Tristan... waiting for him wake up..." Joey answered, with a shrug.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Meanwhile, outside of Tristan's window, on a treebranch, was the weird figure from a few days ago. She was peering into the window, cackling.  
  
"Heeheeheehee, my theory has to be right! Regardless of looks, someone's love can't be changed!" she whispered, gleefully.  
  
A bird landed in her hair, and chirped a few times.  
  
The weird girl looked up at the bird, "no, I'm not talking to myself... you heard me, right?"  
  
The bird chirped.  
  
"Well, see?"  
  
The bird chirped a few more times.  
  
"I will... when the boy figures out what he wants..." she replied, flipping her hair, and trying to stoop lower, to avoid being seen.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Bakura sighed, fiddling with a piece of thread that hung from Tristan's sleeve. Tristan was placed on the bed, with Joey's help. So now, it was merely about waiting for him to wake up. And Bakura wasn't feeling very patient at the moment...  
  
"Can you wake up, already?" he asked, softly.  
  
Tristan then yawned, and started to stretch, as if he were listening to Bakura's request. Rubbing his eyes, the taller teen sat up, still looking tired.  
  
Bakura smiled faintly, "Tristan?"  
  
"Yeah...?" he said, with another yawn. Then he blinked, lowering his hands, looking at Bakura.  
  
"... Bakura..."  
  
Bakura bit his lip, then nodded. "Hi..."  
  
"... It's... uh... well, uh... kinda... heh, wow..." he said, slowly.  
  
Bakura sighed, leaning back, "what?"  
  
"... How'd this happen?"  
  
"I don't know?"  
  
"... Does it bother you?"  
  
"I could ask you same thing..."  
  
Tristan blinked, then smiled faintly in apology. "Oh, yeah... sorry about that..."  
  
"Why'd you...?"  
  
"I have no clue..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I, actually ... should be happy... actually, I am..."  
  
"What?"  
  
Tristan shrugged, and grabbed Bakura's hand. "I'm really, really sorry about that, Bakura... honest... it was just... a bit of a shock for me..."  
  
"I don't think that makes much sense... the others..."  
  
"Others?"  
  
Bakura lowered his head, guiltily. "Yugi, Tea, and Kaiba knew, and Joey just found out, apparently... who I was... er, am, I mean..."  
  
Tristan frowned slightly, then sighed, "oh..."  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"Huh?" Tristan blinked, then shook his head, smiling wryly. "I'm the one apologizing, remember?"  
  
"But..."  
  
"You panicked... right? It sounded like you were panicking that morning..."  
  
Bakura stared at him, his eyes wide. Not really believing how observant the brunette could be. And at least he didn't jump to any quick conclusions... Then he smiled, faintly.  
  
"So that night... it was you..."  
  
Bakura blushed, as he nodded.  
  
Tristan smiled, "that, uhh... heh, really affected me..."  
  
"You hid it well enough..." Bakura teased, shyly.  
  
"Nearly fell on my face, when I was heading down the hall..." Tristan admitted.  
  
Bakura laughed.  
  
Tristan shook his head, in amusement. They were quiet for a moment. Then, "I wonder how dense a person can be...?" the brunette said, almost to himself.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It should have been obvious..."  
  
Bakura smiled faintly, as he shyly watched Tristan's hands hold his. "What's that?"  
  
"You being you..."  
  
"What?" Bakura asked, looking at Tristan in confusion.  
  
"I should've known, Bakura..." Tristan replied, with a shrug, and a sheepish smile. "I go through the same things... everytime I'm around you... guy or girl..."  
  
Bakura swallowed, his cheeks reddening, "what... what do you mean...?"  
  
Tristan shrugged, with a small smile. "Well... on a bad day, you, uh... actually make me happier, smiling more... my heart speeds up... and, uh..."  
  
"... Don't go there..." Bakura mumbled, growing embarrassed.  
  
Tristan tried not to laugh, "heh, of course... I would never go there..."  
  
"So, um... what now?"  
  
"Well... I, uh... would hold a grudge, but I'm... kinda... sure about the whole... love thing... so, being angry is kind of out of the question..."  
  
"Love...?"  
  
"Uh, yeah..."  
  
Bakura blinked, then smiled, seeing Tristan actually begin to blush. Clearing his throat, the brunette stared at the blanket.  
  
"So... 'what now', huh?"  
  
Bakura nodded, slowly.  
  
Tristan smiled, turning back to him, "you have two options..."  
  
"Which are?"  
  
"One, I tell how I feel... or two, I let actions speak, since they're louder than words..."  
  
Bakura started to blush, again. "Uhhh... there's no way of combining the two...?"  
  
Tristan tilted his head, thoughtfully, "hmmmmmm, now that's an interesting idea..." He leaned back against the headboard, tapping his chin, pretending to think.  
  
"You're doing this to try and annoy me..." Bakura pointed out, pouting playfully. The taller teen grinned, slightly.  
  
"You honestly... really, truly, swear to Ra... wouldn't mind being... with me?"  
  
Bakura's heart swelled, then he leapt at Tristan, and hugged him tightly. "I wouldn't have it any other way..."  
  
Tristan wrapped his arms around Bakura, returning the embrace. Then with a mischievious grin, he pulled the 'girl' over himself, shifting his weight, now laying over Bakura.  
  
Bakura started to blush, deeply. "Tristan..." he managed to squeak.  
  
"Relax... you said don't go there... so we won't..." Tristan promised, with a mock solemn nod. Bakura laughed, then quickly got silenced, as Tristan's mouth met his.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
The bird was hopping up and down, on the girl's head, whistling and chirping, excitedly.  
  
"Quiet! You sound like R2-D2!" the girl hissed, clapping her hand over the bird, to hold it still.  
  
The bird chirped, again, only muffled, since a hand was in its way.  
  
"Not until they say it...!" the girl said sternly, watching the pair in the window, her eyes narrowed in determination.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Bakura sighed contently, in Tristan's warm embrace. Their noses touching, and getting a small kiss from the brunette from time to time.  
  
"Tristan..."  
  
"Hm...?"  
  
"Can I ask you something...?"  
  
"Not for chicken, I hope..."  
  
Bakura blinked, "what?"  
  
Tristan shook his head, smiling impishly, "uh, never mind.. long story..."  
  
Bakura shook his head, trying not to laugh. "Oh... well, not that anyways... uh, about the 'love' thing... can you...? Um..." he blushed, fiddling with the collar of Tristan's shirt.  
  
He smiled, "english or Japanese?"  
  
"Either one..." the 'girl' replied, still blushing.  
  
"You return the feelings, right?"  
  
"Of course..."  
  
"Alright... ai shiteimasu, Bakura..." Tristan said sincerely, playing with Bakura's hair.  
  
Bakura smiled happily, "thank you..."  
  
Tristan raised an eyebrow, "uh, you're welcome?"  
  
"Oh! sorry... I love you, too..." Bakura said, hastily.  
  
Tristan laughed, "thank you..."  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
The bird practically stomped on the girl's head, whistling and chirping, impatiently.  
  
"Yes, yes...! I heard, I heard!" she snapped, reading through a Japanese- English dictionary. "Ai... shitemasu...? hmmmmmm..."  
  
The bird chirped, angerly.  
  
"Oh yeah! 'Ai' means 'love'! okay then..." the girl said, with a shrug. "That counts... ahem... HIGGETY PIGGETY, SIGGETY FROOD!!!"  
  
The bird chirped, doubtfully.  
  
"Yes, it's an incantation!"  
  
~BAMF~  
  
The girl blinked, "damn... he wasn't supposed to change back till tomorrow morning..." she mumbled, looking at her hands, then back into the window.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Some strange force hit into Tristan, almost like a really strong wind. Knocking him off of Bakura. "AUGH!" he yelled, in surprise, falling off the bed. Bakura sat up, his eyes wide. Then he looked himself over. Then he smiled in delight. Jumping off the bed, he knelt beside Tristan.  
  
"I'm me, again!" he cried, excitedly. Then hugged Tristan, tightly.  
  
Tristan sighed, rubbing the back of his head, which happened to hit the floor. "Didn't think you changing back would knock me senseless..."  
  
"Oh... sorry... but, Tristan... I'm me, again!" Bakura said, unable to stop smiling. Tristan smiled back.  
  
"Congratulations..." he replied. Then gently held either side of Bakura's face, kissing him, softly. Bakura, still very enthusiastic, returned the kiss eagerly. To Tristan's mild amazement. But who was he to complain?  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
The girl was taking notes, laughing evilly. "Hah! In their faces! Changing back, the 'seme' still cares very deeply about the test subject! hah! so love has nothing to do with appearances! hah!"  
  
The bird chirped.  
  
"I like saying 'hah!' thank you very much!" she retorted, then jumped to her feet, only to plummet back to the ground.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
THUNK!  
  
THe bird flew down after her, landing on her knee, chirping in very mild concern. The girl got up, hastily.  
  
"Come! We must tell the Yaoi/Shounen-ai Commitee about my discovery!!!" she declared, pointing into the woods.  
  
The bird chirped again.  
  
"Yes, MY discovery...!"  
  
And the girl and the bird argued on, as they stormed into the woods, as quietly as they came. Sorta quietly, anyways.  
  
~No More (Or to Put it More Formally, The End ^_^())~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nanashi: *continues to snore*  
  
Nanaki: *anime sweatdrops* this one's done ^_^  
  
Nanashi: *hugs her neko-Kaiba plushie, mumbling* thank you, again, Hyatt Insomnia...  
  
Nanaki: WHEN AND HOW'D YOU GET SO TIRED AND LAZY!?!?!?  
  
Nanashi: *snores*... lotsa effort... *rolls over, sleeping*  
  
Nanaki: *anime sweatdrops* you have issues... *whines* I thought that was my job! by the by, Nana-chan...  
  
Nanashi: ZzzzzzZzzzzzZzzzzz...  
  
Nanaki: rushed ending, huh...?  
  
Nanashi: ... Nana-chan am seepy... *rolls over, still snoring*  
  
Nanaki: *blinks* uh, that means 'Nana-chan is sleepy'... bleh, *falls over, hugging her usagi-Ryou plushie* nighty-nite... *snores* 


End file.
